


Redundant

by Addie_Redfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Redfield/pseuds/Addie_Redfield
Summary: Una nueva amenaza reúne a dos amigos del pasado y por otro lado, un matrimonio en crisis, intenta a toda costa salvarse de su final. No eran gente que creyeran en las coincidencias, pero el tiempo se encargó de demostrarles que nada es cuestión de suerte, sino que a veces, se trata de destino. Leon, Claire, Jill y Carlos unidos por una lucha común. [Colaboración con Light of Moon]
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

"Y no sé porqué me duele, si se supone que ya me había acostumbrado"…anónimo.

"Dejar ir, es darte cuenta que algunas personas son parte de tu historia, pero no de tu destino"… anónimo.

El aire de la habitación era pesado para respirar. Era como si una losa pesada le hubiese caído encima al ver el pequeño punto rosa en el test de embarazo. A lo lejos podía escuchar el rumor de la televisión encendida desde la cocina, el noticiero de las seis estaba por dar las últimas notas antes de despedirse de una emisión más en la semana. Claire continuaba mirando absorta el pequeño pedazo de plástico sin creer el resultado que le había arrojado apenas unos minutos atrás.

Un bebé…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo. Cualquier otra mujer estaría llorando de alegría por saber que dentro de unos meses, traería un nuevo ser al mundo, no obstante; Claire no sabía cómo tomar esta inesperada noticia. Su instinto maternal le decía que era lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida, pero su corazón le gritaba que aquello no podía ser. Respiró profundo y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que marcaba las siete de la mañana. Tenía que bajar a preparar el café, alistarse para ir al trabajo y continuar con su farsa como la feliz esposa del agente Kennedy.

Desde el baño, miró cómo su esposo dormía plácidamente sobre la cama que ambos compartían desde hacía cinco años. Imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a flotar en su mente como una nebulosa turbia, aumentando un poco más la amargura que sentía. Recordó su discusión con Leon por haber llegado con unas copas de más, después del trabajo. No era la primera vez; en realidad, desde un tiempo a la fecha, eran más frecuentes las visitas de su esposo a los bares. Claire lo toleraba porque, después de todo, parecía que ninguno de los dos era feliz viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Sin embargo, esta última vez fue diferente: su marido llegó más cariñoso que de costumbre, y mientras ella cocinaba la cena, la tomó por la cintura y besó su cuello, buscando encender en ella la llama de la pasión. Leon fue enviado a un trabajo, y tenía dos semanas sin ver a su esposa.

Claire respondió, volviéndose hacia él, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó con dulzura. Su aliento sabía a vodka, pero no le molestó; fueron las notas de un perfume familiar las que provocaron que se alejara de inmediato.

— ¿Estuviste con Elif? —preguntó Claire, furiosa.

Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Claire, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, intentó procesar su nueva realidad. Elif Yildiz: agente de inteligencia turca y compañera de trabajo de Leon, por fin había logrado su cometido: meterse en la cama de su esposo. Desde que acudieron a la cena de veteranos de la DSO, unos meses atrás; Claire notó que la chica no le dejaba de dedicar miradas seductoras a su marido durante todo el evento y, para su mala fortuna, Leon parecía corresponder a sus provocaciones.

Habló del tema con Leon, pero como siempre; defendió a su compañera diciendo que sólo eran exageraciones suyas, y que Elif sólo era una buena amiga que se preocupaba por él. Los coqueteos continuaron con el pasar del tiempo: las miradas se convirtieron en llamadas a mitad de la noche, las cuales su esposo tomaba en voz baja en la terraza de la sala de estar. O en visitas inesperadas a su casa, donde Elif se quedaba a cenar, muy a pesar de que Claire lo único que deseaba era echarla cuanto antes.

Claire sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Leon cayera en los juegos de su compañera. Elif era joven, con una cabellera azabache y ondulada; un cuerpo con curvas de infarto, y una mirada esmeralda, seductora y a la vez misteriosa: tenía todo a su favor para conseguir la atención de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas.

Más que sentirse molesta con su esposo o con Elif, Claire se sintió decepcionada por haber creído que Leon la amaba de alguna manera. De nada sirvió que durante cinco años diera lo mejor de sí misma para ser una buena esposa, amiga y amante; a pesar de saber que Leon no estaba enamorado de ella en el momento en que unieron sus vidas, guardó la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran a su favor algún día.

Leon se quedó en silencio por un momento y después dijo: —Fui al bar de Bob por un trago antes de venir a casa.

— ¿Con Elif? —inquirió Claire de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué insistes en que salí con ella?

— ¡Por qué tienes su perfume en tu camisa, maldito mentiroso! —Gritó Claire, antes de soltarle una bofetada—. No soy estúpida.

Leon se llevó la mano al rostro.

—No pensé que fueras a caer en sus juegos. Te creí más listo, pero eres como todos. Conozco el perfume barato de esa zorra.

—Te dije que estaría trabajando en Estambul con ella, ¿no lo recuerdas?, viajamos en el mismo avión —intentó defenderse Leon.

— ¿Y esta marca? —Claire le señaló el cuello—. Hay lápiz labial en el cuello de tu camisa.

Leon trató de mirar la mancha de carmín en forma discreta, pero sólo consiguió delatarse aún más frente a su esposa. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Claire apretó los puños, intentando apaciguar un poco la furia que manaba de su interior.

—Claire, lo siento —. Leon intentó acercarse a su esposa, pero ésta dio un paso atrás y dijo: —Estoy muy cansada, sabes. Puedes comer si quieres, la cena está lista. Esta noche dormiré el sofá.

—Claire, espera, tenemos que hablar —. Leon la tomó del brazo.

—Hoy no, al menos no esta noche —. Claire se soltó de su agarre y salió de la cocina.

Al volver a tiempo presente, Claire soltó un suspiro. En algún momento del día tendrían que hablar de lo sucedido con Elif Yildiz. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la traición de su marido. En menos de doce horas su vida se convirtió en un caos. Leon empezó a moverse, y Claire rápidamente salió del baño sin hacer ruido. Sabía que por la resaca que seguramente estaba sufriendo Leon no se levantaría hasta pasado del medio día. No tenía ganas de hablar con él en ese momento: quizá la evasión era lo mejor.

Se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera. Puso el pan en el tostador, sacó un estuche de su bolso. Se miró en el espejo y comenzó aplicarse el corrector en los ojos. Esperaba que el maquillaje le ayudara a ocultar las huellas que el llanto dejó en ellos. Intentó escuchar un poco la televisión en lo que continuaba con su ritual matutino; sin embargo todos sus pensamientos estaban dispersos, debatiéndose entre perdonar su engaño, o acabar de una vez con toda esa farsa a la que llaman matrimonio y pedirle el divorcio. Claire era una mujer de principios sólidos. Era la primera vez que Leon la engañaba, pero eso era suficiente para que su confianza en él se fuera por la borda.

El aroma del café comenzó a flotar en el aire, causando que Claire tuviera un fuerte ataque de náuseas. ¿Cómo le daría la noticia del bebé a su esposo? Ella sabía que Leon no quería tener hijos, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a la idea de que nunca se convertiría en madre. Las pocas veces que tenían intimidad solían ser muy cuidadosos, pero hubo una ocasión en la que Claire enfermó y tuvo que tomar antibióticos, sin saber que éstos anulan el efecto de los anticonceptivos.

Claire cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, en un intento por disminuir sus náuseas. Buscaría un médico por la tarde para confirmar su embarazo y comenzar el control prenatal cuanto antes; si bien en este momento su vida era un caos, no quería que su hijo tuviera algún problema de salud. Se llevó la mano al vientre y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Eres lo único bueno, en medio de todo este desastre —murmuró.

No le diría nada a Leon, no hasta estar segura del futuro de su matrimonio. Terminó de maquillarse, guardó el estuche en su bolso. Salió de la cocina, y antes de dejar la casa, dio un vistazo a la habitación principal. Él continuaba dormido, pero no dejaba de moverse, como si tuviera un mal sueño. Quería tumbarse a su lado, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, como cada qué vez que él tenía una pesadilla, pero tuvo que reprimirse de hacerlo. Podía soportar su indiferencia, incluso que no la amara, pero no su traición. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y musitó con amargura: — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

.

.

¿Cómo es que algo tan simple como un rayo de sol podría convertirse en algo tan molesto y doloroso?, se preguntó Leon mientras cubría su rostro con la sábana. Intentó dormir de nuevo, pero una fuerte migraña se lo impidió: no era para menos, después de beber casi dos botellas de vodka, era un milagro que aún estuviera con vida. Se volvió hacia la mesita de noche, esperando que Claire hubiese dejado un par de aspirinas y un vaso con agua, como cada vez que llegaba a casa con unas copas de más, sin embargo; esta vez no encontró nada. Miró hacia el lado de la cama donde su esposa dormía cada noche, y lo encontró ordenado; sólo entonces recordó la discusión con ella en la cocina.

Se levantó de la cama e intentó salir de la habitación. Se sentía muy mareado, y un ataque de náuseas lo obligó a correr al baño antes de arruinar la hermosa alfombra persa que decoraba el suelo. En sus muchos años como bebedor social, nunca había sentido una resaca como aquélla: tal vez el cansancio del viaje desde Estambul empeoró su borrachera. Su última misión le había exigido más que sólo fuerza física y mental. Un brote de virus T, en la provincia de Antalaya, encendió las alarmas de la DSO, BSAA y cualquier otra organización que estuviera en la lucha en contra del bioterrorismo.

Por suerte se logró controlar la infección, se detuvieron a los culpables de esparcir la enfermedad, no obstante; se abrió una carpeta de investigación, ya que al parecer el que el virus se saliera de control en Turquía no fue un incidente aislado.

Leon salió del baño y se encaminó a la cocina. Esperaba encontrar a Claire sentada bebiendo café como cada mañana, pero esta vez no había nadie. La cafetera seguía encendida, así que sacó una taza de la encimera y se sirvió un poco. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y, mientras daba sorbos a su café, en su mente intentaba repasar los eventos de la noche anterior.

Después de salir del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi para volver a casa. Se sentía cansado. Esperaba que una ducha fría y una cena preparada por su esposa le ayudaran a volver a ser otra vez él mismo, sin embargo; el agua y la comida no le ayudarían a quitarse el sentimiento de culpa que albergaba en su interior.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar los detalles de su última noche en Estambul. Después de salir de la agencia de seguridad en Turquía, Elif Yildiz; su nueva compañera en la DSO, se presentó en la puerta de su habitación con un par de botellas de vodka.

—Tenemos que celebrar, y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta —dijo Elif, antes de cruzar la puerta.

Claire le advirtió en una ocasión que Elif tenía un interés en él, más allá de lo profesional. Leon no tomó en serio las palabras de su esposa, incluso discutió con ella acusándola de ser una mujer celosa.

La velada con su compañera transcurrió sin problemas; bebieron unos tragos hasta terminarse una botella. Hablaron de trabajo y de sus planes para los días de descanso que se habían ganado por el buen desempeño que tuvieron en Turquía.

—Tal vez vaya a Esmirna a visitar a mis padres —dijo Elif, antes de dar un trago a su bebida.

—Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que tuviste un novio que dejaste en esa ciudad—mencionó Leon, recordando una charla que tuvieron hacia algún tiempo.

— ¿Demir? Eso terminó hace mucho tiempo— confesó Elif.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—No funcionábamos juntos. Nos llevamos mejor como amigos. Pero sabes, tal vez si me pase por su casa a saludarlo —. Elif dio una calada a su cigarro y continuó: — ¿Y tú? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir jugando a la casita feliz con Claire?

—No es tan sencillo —Leon se encogió de hombros.

—No debe ser tan difícil, tú mismo me dijiste que te casaste con ella por soledad, no por amor. Querías establecerte y ella era la mujer idónea para ti— dijo Elif, con veneno.

—Siempre tuve un cariño especial por Claire. Pasamos momentos difíciles juntos y siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando más la necesité. Pero ahora no sé lo que siento por ella. Hay días en los que quisiera dejarla ir para que encuentre su felicidad, pero…

— ¿Pero qué te detiene? —preguntó Elif, intrigada.

—El sólo pensar que otro hombre ocupará mi lugar en su vida y en su cama, me enferma. —confesó Leon, y acto seguido bebió su trago de un sólo golpe.

De pronto, la tensión flotaba entre ellos. Leon continuó bebiendo, esta vez en silencio. Elif se sirvió otro trago e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar sus celos.

Elif decidió cambiar el tema para romper el hielo, y habló de sus días como novata dentro de la policía turca. Leon fingió escucharla, pero en realidad sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte; no saber lo que realmente sentía por Claire era algo que lo carcomía por dentro. Abrieron la segunda botella de vodka y continuaron charlando a medida que la noche avanzaba.

Las cortinas del ventanal danzaban al ritmo de la brisa helada de Estambul. La vista a la bahía era impresionante: se podían ver a lo lejos los yates privados con pequeñas banderas turcas ondeando entre el viento salado del mar. Leon y Elif continuaron con su charla, esta vez más relajados y desinhibidos por el efecto del alcohol.

Mientras Elif continuaba hablando sin parar por culpa del alcohol, Leon se tumbó sobre la cama y miró hacia el techo. Poco a poco el cansancio lo fue venciendo hasta quedarse dormido.

A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió confuso. Leon no lograba recordar nada, excepto que a la mañana siguiente, despertó con una jaqueca terrible, tumbado en la cama, desnudo y con Elif durmiendo entre sus brazos.

El móvil comenzó a sonar, obligándolo a volver al presente, en el que prácticamente podía palpar la ausencia de Claire. Miró la pantalla y vio que era Elif quien llamaba. Su dedo tembló sobre el botón de respuesta, pero eligió ignorar su llamada. Aunque no tenía claro lo que sucedió entre ellos en el hotel, en realidad ya no le importaba; el daño ya estaba hecho y seguramente Claire jamás lo perdonaría por su traición.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuese un mal sueño. Si bien su historial amoroso estaba compuesto por innumerables mujeres y alguna aventura de una noche, jamás se atrevió a faltar al respeto a ninguna de ellas, y mucho menos a ser infiel en sus relaciones.

Despertó y miró el sofá de cuero de la sala de estar; recordó que fue Claire la que lo eligió de una tienda línea, le preguntó a él si estaba de acuerdo con cada mueble que elegía para su casa, a lo que siempre contestaba sin hacer mucho caso a cada elección. En realidad toda la casa estaba decorada a gusto de su esposa; las cortinas de gasa de las ventanas y las paredes pintadas de azul tenue fueron elección de ella. La cocina estilo campestre: con baldosas en color vainilla y cenefas con dibujos artesanales. Leon nunca estuvo interesado en esos detalles; le daba igual lo que escogiera, ya que creía que aquella casa sólo era un requisito para la vida que estaba buscando.

Había días en los que se preguntaba qué lo llevó a pedirle matrimonio a Claire. Le tenía cariño, y siempre demostró ser una gran amiga, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, no estaba enamorado de ella cuando le pidió ser su esposa. Quería tener una vida normal, un poco de estabilidad después de los horrores que vivió por años. Claire era una mujer seria, con quien se podía ver un futuro, no como las otras mujeres con las que salió en el pasado, que le servían de diversiones pasajeras. .

No obstante, en los últimos días, algo cambió en su manera de ver a Claire, y aquello lo tenía desconcertado.

Bebió el resto del café de un sólo golpe, sin importarle que el líquido caliente le quemara la garganta. El dolor de cabeza y las náuseas cedieron un poco. De pronto su móvil sonó. Miró en la pantalla y vio que se trataba de su jefe, el agente Rollins.

—Diga —respondió Leon, de mala gana.

—Kennedy, sé que en este momento estás de licencia, pero necesito que te presentes a una reunión al medio día.

—Señor, no se ofenda, pero no han pasado ni siquiera ocho horas desde que me bajé del avión y usted me está pidiendo que vuelva al trabajo —espetó Leon con fastidio. No era la primera vez que suspendía su descanso por culpa del trabajo o de los caprichos de su jefe.

—Entiendo tu molestia, pero es importante —el jefe Rollins se disculpó, apenado—. Es acerca del arresto que tú y la agente Yildiz hicieron en Estambul.

—De acuerdo —respondió Leon, resignado—. Estaré ahí.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo su jefe antes de cortar la llamada.

Leon se levantó de la silla, con pereza. Faltaba menos de una hora para que la reunión comenzara. Se encaminó hacia la ducha, esperando que el agua fría lo ayudara a despertar y a aclarar sus ideas. En el trayecto, se detuvo a mirar la fotografía del día de su boda, que colgaba de la pared del pasillo. Recordó que fue una ceremonia muy sencilla en el ayuntamiento. No hubo una fiesta ostentosa, ni tampoco un gran banquete con cientos de invitados. Sólo fue el hermano de Claire acompañado de la que era su esposa en ese momento, Jill Valentine, quienes fungieron como testigos y después de firmar el acta, salieron a comer a un restaurante costoso.

Miró a detalle la fotografía y vio en los ojos de Claire un brillo de felicidad, que hacía mucho dejó de ver en ellos. Tenía que hablar con ella, y tomar una decisión acerca de su situación: pedirle perdón y volver a estar juntos o terminar con su matrimonio.

El problema era, que él no estaba seguro de querer elegir la segunda opción.

.

.

Jill permanecía en silencio, totalmente inmóvil sentada en la orilla de la cama, sopesando la noticia.

"Chris va a casarse"

Una indiscreción por parte de Barry fue lo que la puso al tanto. La boda de su ex pareja era algo que se podía predecir pero no imaginaba que fuera tan pronto, considerando la personalidad del Capitán. Chris era un hombre formal, quería una familia, sentar cabeza, estabilidad… En conclusión, buscaba todo lo que ella no pudo darle y que en otra persona encontró.

La noticia le afectó. No porque doliera en el sentido romántico, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que haberse casado con Chris fue un error porque desde hacía mucho tiempo ella no lo amaba y, sin duda, había confundido gratitud con amor. Un año de matrimonio bastó para que lograran separarse en más o menos buenos términos; no era una mujer celosa y tóxica hasta la médula que deseara todo el mal que fuera posible a su ex, al contrario, ella sabía que Chris merecía algo mucho mejor, quería y esperaba de corazón que él encontrara toda la felicidad que le fuera posible porque ya había padecido suficiente.

Lo que dolía es que todos pudieran avanzar con sus vidas.

Todos los que conocía y que estaban involucrados en los mismos horrores habían logrado superar esa etapa oscura y pudieron seguir adelante; Chris, Barry, Claire… Sólo ella se había quedado estancada.

Sus demonios, todos los fantasmas del pasado y sus peores miedos le atormentaba día a día, en un acoso incesante, peor al de Raccoon City con el Némesis.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo. Observó la cicatriz de la vacuna que era su recordatorio personal de cómo fue que todo empezó, junto con otras cicatrices producto de los pinchazos que recibía mensualmente gracias a los estudios de la B.S.A.A., en donde cada treinta días era monitoreada para verificar que los virus que residían en su ser no alteraran su salud y no terminara convirtiéndose en una amenaza.

Dios, ¿cuándo iba a terminar todo esto?

Resultaba tan duro, tan difícil… Era desalentador mirarse a diario al espejo y no reconocerse, desde su aspecto físico hasta en su manera de ser; el cabello rubio, la piel cetrina y los ojos grisáceos producto de la exposición al suero maldito que Wesker le había suministrado eran sólo los cambios visibles. Jill se había vuelto desconfiada, paranoica, vivía intranquila y en alerta constante, llena de miedos y rencores consigo misma que le impedían continuar y pretender tener una vida normal. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella muchacha alegre, entusiasta y optimista que alguna vez había pertenecido al escuadrón de élite de S.T.A.R.S: ahora sólo era un cascarón vacío, una mujer ermitaña, una chica rota cuya única aspiración era no convertirse en un monstruo.

Cerró los ojos y recordó fragmentos de lo que se había convertido su existencia en los últimos años, incluido el desastre de su matrimonio fallido.

"—Se acabó, Chris.

El capitán la miró sin comprender la dimensión de sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que estás escuchando. Se acabó, quiero el divorcio.

Chris seguía sin comprender y en su mente trataba de buscar alguna solución, un arreglo o lo que fuera que evitara esta decisión tan drástica.

—Pero Jill…

—No le des más vueltas. Estoy consciente de que no me amas, y que tú ya piensas en alguien más.

Esa fue una patada en el estómago. Si bien era cierto que el amor entre ambos había muerto hace mucho, no esperaba que Jill supiera que él ya amaba a otra persona.

La ex S.T.A.R.S. estaba siendo más que clara; nunca en su vida había sido más transparente.

—No me molesta, hace mucho que yo también dejé de amarte—expresó al mirar que su aún esposo se había quedado mudo.

La revelación tampoco era nada nuevo para Redfield. Desde hacía un tiempo había sentido el rechazo y la indiferencia de su mujer.

Los dos sabían perfectamente que casarse había sido una muy mala decisión por parte de ambos, así que no tenía sentido mostrar máscaras de arrepentimiento ni buscar excusas o justificaciones. Todo estaba claro entre los dos, y ahora sólo quedaba hablar con franqueza.

—Nunca te fui infiel —confesó él con firmeza. Si había sido descubierto, al menos iba a dar la cara y a contar la verdad.

—Lo sé, Chris. Sé la calidad de hombre que eres y sabía que nunca te atreverías a faltarme, incluso aunque no me amaras —argumentó a su favor y se acercó a la encimera donde reposaba una botella de whisky y dos vasos. Tomó un par de hielos para ambos y los sirvió, para luego darle uno a su pareja y ella quedarse con el otro.

—Amas a Sheva desde que la conociste, pero por alguna razón te quedaste conmigo…

Chris iba a decir algo, pero Jill lo detuvo con un ademán.

—No me des explicaciones, no es un reproche. Lo entiendo —dijo para luego dar un trago al whisky que sintió le quemaba la garganta, pero le estaba dando el valor que necesitaba —. Nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, y siempre hemos sido buenos amigos desde entonces, eso no debió cambiar… —. Esta última frase casi la murmuró para sí misma, como si se lamentará de haber llevado su amistad a otro nivel —. Ambos somos adultos y sabemos lo que queremos; funcionamos como compañeros, pero como pareja somos un completo desastre…

Chris Redfield no sabía que decir; su esposa lo estaba atacando por todos los flancos y no se esperaba una conversación tan cruda. Pensaba terminar con ella en algún momento, pero deseaba que cuando llegara ese día encontrara las palabras correctas; ser sutil, ser caballero, ser amable… Jill lo había golpeado con sus palabras como si fuera una porra eléctrica y se había quedado inmovilizado.

—Jill, no sé… —balbuceó el capitán, sosteniendo su copa entre las manos, aún sin haber probado el trago —No sé qué decir. Yo no quería que lo nuestro terminara de esta manera —admitió él con franqueza.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su compañero y luego le dio otro gran sorbo a su vaso. Chris era un gran estratega en el campo de batalla, pero en el fondo seguía siendo ese chico tímido y torpe para el manejo de sus emociones que había conocido en ese ya tan lejano y utópico Raccoon City.

—No digas nada, no tienes que hacerlo. Solo brinda conmigo, por los buenos tiempos —habló a la vez que volvía a servirse otra copa —Agradecer lo que hubo, también es una buena manera de despedirse.

El castaño aún estaba inseguro de lo que hacía, mas no quiso contradecirla.

—Brindo por ti y por mí, Chris; porque encontremos, por separado, la felicidad que no pudimos encontrar juntos.

Ella se tomó todo el trago de golpe y él la imitó, aún sin estar convencido del tipo de despedida que estaban teniendo; sin decir nada, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho: no estaba abrazando a la que se ostentó como su esposa ante la sociedad durante un año, sino a la mujer que había conocido en Raccoon City, a su compañera en el escuadrón de S.T.A.R.S, a su amiga a quien le contaba todos sus secretos y sus miedos, a la chica valiente que no tuvo temor de enfrentar una pesadilla a su lado y salir victoriosa de ello… se despedía de la verdadera Jill Valentine.

La mujer correspondió a su abrazo sin decir nada, aguantando el nudo en la garganta para no quebrarse delante de él, ya que si bien la charla había sido premeditada y ensayada, no dejaba de ser una despedida, y las despedidas regularmente son tristes.

—Estoy algo cansada y me voy a dormir. —mintió para salir huyendo de la escena —. Mañana a primera hora te estará llamando mi abogado para acordar los términos del divorcio y éste salga cuanto antes.

Luego de decirlo, se dio la vuelta y subió a la habitación que en un momento ambos compartieron, pero que ahora era solo suya, ya que desde hace muchos meses Chris dormía en la habitación de invitados.

No estaba dispuesta a presenciar lo que seguía y se encerró en la habitación, por lo que sólo escuchó los ruidos del capitán empacando sus cosas y el golpe seco de la puerta cuando éste abandonó la casa. Y una vez que estuvo sola, lloró. Lloró y lloró mucho, por el hecho de que su vida se había convertido en un constante fracaso."

Inhaló profundamente y suspiró. El sabor amargo de su divorcio era sólo uno más en la lista de errores que había cometido en su vida y arrastrado con ella como consecuencia de no poder haber superado a los fantasmas de su ayer.

Le alegraba que al menos Chris sí iba a ser feliz después de todo, tal como pidió con aquel chocar de sus copas. Al menos algo bueno había salido de esa cruda separación. Sheva era una buena chica y seguro lo iba a hacer feliz, no tenía duda de ello: estaban hechos el uno para el otro; lo notó desde el momento en que había sido rescatada por ambos. En esta vida había que saber jugar y parte de jugar es saber perder y reconocer la derrota; no obstante, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ya que al final del día seguía siendo humana. Una simple humana.

¿Acaso no había un poco de felicidad para ella en este mundo?

—Hay gente que nace con mala estrella… —murmuró en voz baja y sonrió casi sin quererlo —y luego estoy yo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola!

Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, esta vez con un nuevo proyecto en colaboración con mi gran amiga Light of Moon. Teníamos pensado hacer algo juntas desde hacía mucho, pero nunca se nos alinearon los astros, hasta estos días. Le queremos agradecer a AdrianaSnapeHouse por darle la bendición a esta historia (y hacernos ver que estamos en pañales en eso de la redacción y ortografía… jajajajaja!).

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta nueva locura. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, trataremos de actualizar de manera constante. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, nuestros perfiles en FF están para ustedes.

Atte.

Light of Moon & Addie Redfield.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

Sólo ven y ayúdame con una duda,

Si no me ibas amar, para qué me hiciste tuya…

Ya es muy tarde - Yuridia

Se separaron

Ella tomó el camino de la izquierda.

Él, el de la derecha.

Pero se olvidaron de algo,

el mundo es redondo…

Anónimo

Claire estaba poniendo el último plato sobre la mesa. Pasaban ya de las nueve de la noche y Leon aún no volvía de la agencia. Lo único que sabía por el mensaje que le envió al móvil era que tuvo una reunión de imprevisto. No era la primera vez que llamaban a su marido a horas de volver de una misión, de hecho, sabía lo que esa llamada significaba: Leon volvería al trabajo y no se tomaría sus días de descanso; como ocurría casi todo el tiempo.

Puso la botella de vino al centro de la mesa y acomodó las copas en su lugar, junto a los cubiertos de plata. El horno lanzó un pitido desde la cocina, señal de que asado estaba listo. Claire sacó la carne y la colocó junto al vino y la ensalada caribeña, que era la favorita de su esposo. Esa noche, los Kennedy tendrían una cena especial, y no precisamente para celebrar que Leon había salido ileso de su misión por Turquía, o que en unos meses tendrán un nuevo integrante en la familia: esta vez, a la luz de las velas, decidirán el futuro de su matrimonio.

Claire esbozó una sonrisa amarga al mirar la mesa servida. Todo estaba en su sitio, Leon llegaría más tarde, por lo que ella decidió tomar una ducha antes de cenar. Se dirigió al baño, una vez sin ropa, abrió el grifo de la regadera y dejó que el agua tibia la envolviera. Necesitaba estar relajada, la tensión no le ayudaría a pensar con claridad, además de que no era bueno para su embarazo. Se acarició el vientre desnudo y de pronto se sintió emocionada con la idea de que se convertiría en madre. Tal vez Leon no deseaba ser padre, pero ella ya amaba a ese bebé, y haría lo que fuera porque creciera feliz.

Faltó al trabajo, con la excusa de no sentirse bien del estómago. Consiguió una cita con su ginecólogo esa misma mañana y fue entonces que confirmó su embarazo: tenía cinco semanas, y aunque aún no tenía latido presente, el médico le recomendó que tomara algunos cuidados y que no hiciera pública la noticia, al menos hasta que estuviera de siete semanas. Después de la consulta del médico, se fue al centro comercial a mirar en los aparadores de ropa y artículos de bebé. A pesar de sentirse emocionada, el dolor de que su hijo crecería sin un padre nublaba su felicidad. Le hubiera gustado que su hijo tuviera un hogar funcional, como el que tuvieron alguna vez su hermano y ella; al menos sus primeros años de vida.

Compró un osito de peluche con un listón de seda amarillo y un par de zapatitos blancos. Se aseguró de ocultarlos en el fondo de su armario para que su esposo no los encontrara: le diría a Leon sobre el bebé, pero no esa noche.

Salió de la ducha y se puso un vestido sencillo de algodón, de tirantes color turquesa. No se maquilló, porque a pesar de que sería una cena especial, no había motivo para sentirse alegre. Se miró al espejo, después de secar y cepillar su cabello, salió de la habitación. Se encontró con Leon sentado en el sofá y con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

—No te escuché llegar —dijo Claire, sorprendida.

—Estabas en la ducha cuando llegué —. Leon bebió de su vaso y continuó: —Vi que la mesa está puesta, ¿celebramos algo especial?

—No precisamente —respondió Claire con voz fría—. Mejor pasa a la mesa, que la cena se enfría.

Leon se levantó del sillón y pasó junto a su esposa. Claire lo siguió y ambos tomaron su lugar en la mesa. Ella encendió las velas, y de inmediato se percibió el aroma a vainilla en el aire. Él sirvió el vino en las copas de cristal.

—Todo se ve muy bien —dijo Leon, refiriéndose a la cena —. ¿qué tal tu día?

—Lo mismo de siempre: reuniones aburridas y revisiones de planes de trabajo —respondió Claire al tiempo que se servía ensalada—. ¿cómo fue tu reunión?

—Rollins nos dijo que hay otro brote del virus en Eslovenia; quiere vayamos a investigar cómo están las cosas. Al parecer lo de Turquía no fue un incidente aislado. Ambos están conectados, pero no tenemos pruebas aún —respondió Leon, preocupado.

—¿Crees que la pesadilla vuelva de nuevo? —inquirió Claire, angustiada.

—Espero que no —contestó Leon con la mirada fija en una de las velas.

Continuaron degustando la cena. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La tensión aumentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos: era como si ambos supieran que el momento de hablar acerca del futuro de su relación se acercaba. Claire soltó un leve suspiro y por fin rompió el silencio.

—¿Elif va a ir contigo a Eslovenia?

—Supongo, está asignada conmigo hasta que Rollins cambie de idea —Leon se aclaró la voz y continuó: —Respecto a lo que sucedió con ella…

Claire lo interrumpió y dijo: —¿recuerdas la noche en que nos encontramos en Nueva York, hace cinco años?

—En la cena del Departamento de Estado, sí, lo recuerdo —respondió Leon, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Fue un gran evento; mucha gente importante —. Claire sonrió—. Recuerdo que te acercaste a mi mesa; estabas sorprendido de que yo estuviera ahí .

—Teníamos muchos años sin vernos —dijo Leon, con nostalgia.

—Te sentaste en mi mesa el resto de la velada y después nos fuimos a caminar por Central Park. —Claire tomó un bocado de su ensalada—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime —respondió Leon, intrigado.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a salir al siguiente día?

Leon no entendía hacía donde iba la conversación. Claire por su parte, estaba tranquila, comiendo su cena.

—Me gustaste, te veías hermosa en la cena y siempre me ha gustado pasar tiempo contigo —respondió él.

Claire bebió de su copa y después dijo: —Y yo he vivido durante años enamorada de ti —confesó Claire—. Cuando sucedió nuestro encuentro en la cena, y después me invitaste a salir; al principio no pensé que fuera real, incluso creí que te irías de nuevo.

—Pero no me fui —Leon esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Nos casamos seis meses después de esa cena —recordó Claire, con nostalgia.

De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó de ambos. Una pareja normal hablaría de estos recuerdos con alegría, sin embargo; tanto Claire como Leon parecían rememorar su historia de amor con un deje de amargura.

—Claire, tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió con Elif, no podemos seguir evitando el tema —dijo Leon, en tono serio.

—Lo sé —.Claire bebió un sorbo de agua—. No quiero saber los detalles de tu encuentro con esa mujer. Entiendo que ella es muy atractiva y caiste en su juego, como cualquier otro hombre lo hubiera hecho.

—De verdad, lo lamento —dijo Leon, arrepentido—. No te contaré los detalles, porque ni yo mismo los recuerdo. Sólo sé que me sentí como un idiota por haberte fallado.

Claire bajó la mirada, en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas. En cinco años llegó a conocer tan bien a su marido que sabía que Leon estaba realmente arrepentido de su traición. Los meses siguientes a su unión se dio cuenta de que Leon no lucía como esposo feliz, y aquello la lastimaba profundamente.

Durante la mañana que pasó mirando la ropa para su bebé, también pensó mucho acerca del futuro de su relación con el padre de su hijo. A nadie le gustaba la idea de atravesar por un divorcio, ni siquiera a ella, quien siempre soñó con formar una familia y un hogar estable, no obstante; seguir en un matrimonio sin amor, tampoco era lo que había soñado y sobre todo, quería que su hijo creciera rodeado de amor y no de la amargura de sus padres.

—Te perdono, Leon —dijo Claire con amargura—. No quiero tener ningún resentimiento contra ti. Somos humanos y cometemos errores.

—Claire, en serio, no sabes… —Leon estaba hablando, pero lo interrumpió su esposa.

—Pero debemos aprender a vivir con ellos. Yo dejaré atrás todo este incidente… y también nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Leon, incrédulo.

—Leon, quiero el divorcio —soltó Claire, sin rodeos—. Estoy cansada de vivir esta farsa. Tú nunca me amaste, ni antes de casarnos, ni ahora. Traté con todas mis fuerzas para que esto funcionara, pero para que haya amor, debe haber dos. Lo siento, pero alguno de los dos tenía que ponerle fin a todo esto y lamento ser yo quien tome la decisión que debimos tomar hace mucho tiempo.

—¿No estás hablando en serio?, si estás molesta, lo entiendo, pero ¿estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? —dijo él, sorprendido de la petición de su esposa.

—Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida —respondió Claire con vehemencia.

Claire ya no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas. El dolor y el sentimiento de derrota por no lograr que su marido la amara por fin salieron a flote. Leon tenía la vista fija en una de las velas que adornaban la mesa, atónito, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Respecto a los bienes, no tienes que preocuparte. Tú compraste la casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Así que sólo me llevaré mis cosas en cuando firmemos el acta de divorcio —enunció Claire.

—Dices que me perdonas, pero me pides el divorcio —murmuró Leon—. Lo que sucedió con Elif fue un error, ¿acaso me estás castigando?

—No me estoy cobrando nada contigo —respondió Claire—. Voy a preguntarte algo. ¿Me amabas cuando me pediste que me casara contigo?

Leon no respondió.

—¿Me amas ahora? —volvió a preguntar Claire, y al ver que no respondía, continuó: —¿lo ves? Si nunca me ibas a amar, ¿para que me pediste que fuera tu esposa?

Leon dio un puñetazo a la mesa, haciendo que las copas cayeran sobre el mantel de lino blanco. Claire se sorprendió de la reacción de él ante la noticia del divorcio. Vio un brillo de dolor en sus ojos, lo que no se explicaba era ¿por qué? Por fin sería un hombre libre para estar con la mujer que él quisiera, incluso con la misma Elif.

—Entonces, la decisión está tomada —dijo él, en un tono derrotado.

—¿Quieres decir que estás de acuerdo?

—No voy a obligarte a estar conmigo si no quieres —admitió Leon—. Sólo quiero pedirte que si vamos a comenzar los trámites del divorcio, sea cuanto antes.

—Estoy de acuerdo. El lunes iré a ver a mi abogada—aceptó Claire sus condiciones. Aunque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que le pidiera que recapacitar su decisión. Al menos con esto confirmaba lo que siempre supo: él no la amaba.

—¿Y qué hay de la boda de tu hermano? —preguntó León —. Es mañana, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

—Es verdad —Claire se limpió las lágrimas con la servilleta—. Y ya confirmamos nuestra asistencia.

—Recuerda que eres una de las damas de honor y Chris me pidió ser su padrino. No podemos fallarle a él ni a Sheva.

—Es verdad, Chris no me lo perdonaría.

—Vamos a la boda —Leon la tomó de la mano y continuó: —Esta sería la última vez que nos vean juntos como pareja.

—¿Y después qué le diremos a todos? —preguntó Claire, angustiada.

—No tenemos que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo de lo que hacemos —Leon apretó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa triste—. Lamento haber hecho tu vida infeliz todo este tiempo. Nunca quise lastimarte.

—Lo sé —Claire le respondió con tristeza—. Yo sabía que no me amabas y aún sabiéndolo acepté casarme contigo, así que no eres totalmente responsable de que lo nuestro fracasara.

—Fuimos unos tontos, supongo —Leon sonrió.

—Vaya que sí —Claire sonrió y concluyó: —creo que ya está dicho todo.

Claire se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger la mesa, en silencio. Leon le ayudó a levantar las copas y la botella de vino. Pusieron todo en la cocina y después los dos se encaminaron a la habitación principal. En el camino, ella se detuvo a ver la fotografía de su boda por un momento y acarició el cristal antes de entrar.

.

.

.

—Vamos, viejo. Al menos piénsalo.

Suspiró. Llevaba veinte minutos de conversación telefónica y sabía que su mejor amigo no iba a rendirse. Al menos no tan fácil. Odiaba contestar llamadas mientras manejaba, ya que la opción de "manos libres" le era insoportablemente incómoda, pero sabía que si respondía con una negativa total la conversación sólo se prolongaría más. Por otro lado, le fastidiaba la idea de un viaje largo y alejarse de su hogar; estaba colaborando de la mano con el Departamento de Inteligencia de Colombia en la desmantelación de una célula criminal ligada con el narcotráfico que operaba en la frontera de ambos países, y dejar de lado su trabajo de meses e intercambiarlo para tomar de cero una investigación en Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, simplemente no le parecía viable.

Además, ese país no le traía buenos recuerdos.

Hizo una mueca antes de detenerse en un alto del semáforo en rojo.

—Ok, Demir. Dame estos días para pensarlo. No me apetece tomar un caso que no me compete y tampoco conozco, pero te prometo que lo voy a considerar.

—¿Acaso es muy difícil para el mejor investigador de la policía de São Paulo ayudar en un caso del extranjero? —retó el hombre que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Él sonrió de lado. Demir sabía muy bien cómo hacer mella en su orgullo para utilizarlo a su favor.

—Bien jugado, muy bien jugado —alabó para continuar con el coche en marcha, ahora que la luz era verde —. Te llamo para darte mi respuesta.

—Piénsalo, será todo pagado, y dicen que las chicas californianas son lindas.

Se rió para sí mismo, pensando en la última frase de su amigo. Demir a veces hablaba como un casanova, pero sabía perfectamente que su mejor amigo estaba lejos de serlo; es más, el chico seguía pensando en su ex novia y la relación tormentosa que había tenido con ella.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —dijo, finalmente.

—Copiado. Estamos en contacto, Oliveira.

.

.

.

Sacó de su cartera un billete de diez dólares y se lo entregó al niño, quien miró el dinero como si fuera una verdadera fortuna.

—¡Muchas gracias, señora! —dijo el chiquillo con ilusión, seguramente imaginando la cantidad de caramelos que podría comprarse con esa cantidad.

—De nada, gracias a ti por ayudarme—al decir esto el menor se retiró y ella se quedó completamente sola en el que sería su nuevo hogar.

En el momento de la liquidación de bienes producto del divorcio, ella se había quedado con la casa que había sido el domicilio conyugal mientras duró su matrimonio y Chris, por su parte, se quedaba con la casa de descanso que estaba a afueras de la ciudad. Sin embargo, era una propiedad demasiado grande para una sola persona, por lo que había decidido contactar a una inmobiliaria para venderla y mudarse a un departamento más pequeño en un edificio condominal. Hacía mucho que no vivía en un complejo residencial con tantos vecinos, desde Raccoon para ser exactos, pero quería acostumbrarse a convivir con más gente. En los últimos años se había vuelto demasiado huraña y quizás activar un poco su vida social no le vendría mal.

El chico que había estado unos momentos antes en su departamento le había ayudado a traer la última caja de la mudanza y ahora su piso parecía más un almacén que la vivienda de una mujer soltera.

Le dio un vistazo rápido al departamento y miró por dónde podía comenzar. No era un lugar grande pero se ajustaba perfecto a sus necesidades; dos recamaras, sala de estar, un recibidor, cocina, comedor, dos baños completos… incluso tenía un lindo balcón que le ofrecía una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Sin duda era mucho más modesto que la casa que solía compartir con Chris, mas había decidido que si quería dejar todo su pasado atrás eso implicaba dejar también todas las posesiones materiales que podían servir de detonantes del recuerdo.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pensó que quería darse la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida; encontrar una realidad alterna en donde fuera medianamente feliz a sus posibilidades. Tenía muy claro que el pasado no era algo que pudiera borrarse, o al menos no fácilmente, pero guardaba la esperanza de que podía construirse un futuro en donde si no era feliz, al menos tendría paz.

Estaba empeñada en al menos conseguir un poco de estabilidad con ella misma y no sé iba a detener hasta obtenerla. Y este era el primer paso: instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

Aunque estuviera hecho un desastre por la mudanza.

—Hogar, dulce hogar…

.

.

.

Leon aparcó el coche frente a la acera de gravilla, frente al nuevo hogar de su cuñado. Miró la construcción por un momento y se sorprendió de lo diferente que era, en comparación a la casa que compartió con su primera esposa.

Esta vez eligió una casa de dos plantas estilo victoriano, en color blanco; un poco más pequeña y menos ostentosa que el hogar que compartió con Jill. El porche era grande y tenía dos enormes sillones de mimbre por el frente. El jardín todavía despedía el aroma de césped recién podado y los arbustos con flores azules decoraban la parte baja de la casa. Leon pudo divisar al personal de catering acomodando las sillas doradas en el jardín trasero, y a los decoradores trabajando en el arco principal de los novios.

—Creo que llegamos demasiado temprano —dijo Leon al tiempo que salia del coche.

—Esta bien la hora —Claire salió del coche y acto seguido, atusó su vestido—. Chris nos pidió que estuviéramos dos horas antes de que la ceremonia diera comienzo.

—Te ves muy bien —dijo Leon con una sonrisa, mirando a su esposa.

—No tienes que ser gentil. Sabes que odio el color lavanda, pero bueno; es el día de Sheva y ella eligió el vestido para sus damas de honor —soltó Claire con sorna—. Tú tampoco te ves mal, ese traje te queda muy bien.

Claire caminó hacia donde estaba su marido, con dificultad por culpa de sus zapatos.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Claire con un suspiro—. Nuestro último evento como marido y mujer.

—Si —Leon miró la casa y agregó: —voy a echar de menos salir de fiesta contigo.

—No lo creo —. Claire soltó una carcajada—. Soy muy aburrida y sabes que detesto bailar.

—A mí nunca me importó —confesó Leon—. Me gustaba pasar toda la noche conversando contigo.

—A mí también —dijo Claire mirando a Leon a los ojos—. Sabes, esta noche quiero divertirme como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Sólo por hoy.

Leon se sorprendió de la petición de su esposa. Esperaba que Claire estuviera furiosa con él todavía por el asunto de Elif; entonces recordó su conversación de la noche anterior, donde le dijo que lo perdonaba, pero aún quería terminar con el matrimonio. Pasó la noche en vela, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido en la cena. Si bien se lo tenía merecido por traicionar la confianza de su esposa, no esperaba que le pidiera el divorcio. Tenía que darle la razón cuando dijo que le pidió matrimonio sin estar enamorado de ella, y no tenía idea de lo mucho que la había lastimado durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos. Tal vez no podría compensar todo el dolor que la hizo sufrir por vivir a su lado, pero al menos haría lo mejor posible para que Claire la pasara bien esa noche. Una noche.

— ¿Por qué no? —le ofreció su brazo y dijo: —. Vamos, Señora Kennedy.

Caminaron hacia la entrada principal y entraron a la casa. No había nadie en la sala de estar. El aroma de la comida recién hecha inundaba toda la casa. Claire subió a la habitación principal para ayudar a Sheva con su vestido, mientras que Leon fue a buscar a Chris al estudio. La casa estaba decorada de forma sencilla, pero con buen gusto. Los muebles grises hacían juego con las paredes en tonos azul cielo. El piso de madera estaba recién lustrado y al centro de la habitación había una alfombra gris con detalles en azul oscuro que le daba un toque sobrio a la estancia.

Llegó al estudio y vio a Chris a punto de sufrir un colapso por no poder anudar su corbata de seda roja.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo Leon, acercándose y haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse de su cuñado.

—No te rías, Kennedy —lo reprendió Chris, irritado.

—Calma, Redfield. He venido a salvarte de morir ahorcado —. Leon se acercó y comenzó a anudar la corbata.

—Puedo dirigir un ejército, pero no puedo anudar una maldita corbata —dijo Chris, molesto.

Leon terminó de hacer el nudo y caminó hacia el mini bar. Sirvió dos vasos con whisky.

—Anda, relájate —. Leon le entregó un vaso—. No vayas a arruinar el gran día de Sheva con tu mal genio.

—Idiota —soltó Chris en tono burlon, antes de beber un trago de su vaso.

—Chris, por cierto, ¿invitaste a Jill a la boda? —preguntó Leon.

—Sí, pero envió un regalo y una tarjeta disculpándose por no asistir —respondió Chris, en tono serio.

—Claire me dijo que la llamó un par de veces después de su divorcio, pero parecía que no tenía ánimo de hablar con ella. No se molestó, quizá sólo quiera alejarse de todo lo que le recuerde a ti.

—Tal vez —soltó Chris, con nostalgia—. Jill siempre ocupará un lugar especial en mi vida. Éramos excelentes compañeros en el campo de batalla, y muy buenos amigos, pero como pareja, simplemente no funcionamos.

—Es una pena. A veces hay personas que parecen estar tu vida, pero no en tu destino —dijo Leon, mirando hacia la ventana.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en la casa que Chris compró para vivir con su nueva esposa. Sólo unos pocos invitados asistirán a la fiesta; la mayoría amigos de los novios, ya que el único que tenía un pariente cercano era el novio.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Claire? —preguntó Chris.

—Bien —Leon mintió. No quería decirle a Chris que su matrimonio con Claire ya tenía los días contados:conocía muy bien a su cuñado y su reacción al enterarse de la noticia del divorcio arruinaría el día de su boda. Leon no se permitiría ser tan egoísta; sentía que se lo debía a Claire.

— ¿Sabes, Kennedy?, nunca te lo dije, pero me alegra que Claire haya encontrado a un hombre como tú —confesó Chris al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la ventana —. Me quedo tranquilo de saber que mi hermana tendrá a alguien que cuide de ella y que la ame como se merece.

Leon tragó saliva con dificultad. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Chris y notó que lucía feliz y sereno. A pesar de que al principio Chris se opuso a que Claire se casara con él, con el tiempo comprendió que no debía interferir en las decisiones de su hermana y finalmente lo aceptó dentro de su familia. ¿Qué pasará cuándo se entere que pronto van a divorciarse?, y sobre todo, ¿cuando sepa del porqué de su ruptura?

—Gracias por la confianza, Chris —dijo Leon, nervioso.

—Espero y pronto me den la noticia de que me convertiré en tío —soltó Chris, en tono de broma.

—Creo que el whisky te está haciendo mal —dijo Leon, bromeando.

—Claire siempre hablaba de tener una familia grande—recordó Chris—. Es por eso que me resulta extraño que aún no tengan hijos.

—Tú sabes cómo es este trabajo. Tanto a Claire como a mí nos resulta difícil cuidar de un bebé con nuestros horarios —dijo Leon, justificándose.

—Es una pena, Claire sería una gran madre —. Chris bebió el resto del vaso.

—Creo que deberíamos salir a recibir a los invitados —sugirió Leon, en un intento de terminar la conversación.

Los dos se dirigieron al jardín trasero de la casa. Una vez ahí, Matt Paulson y su esposa se acercaron para felicitar al novio. Leon se apartó del grupo y caminó hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Un grupo de niños jugaba entre los bastidores que sostenían los arreglos florales, sacando de quicio a uno de los decoradores.

León volvió sobre su conversación con Chris. En alguna ocasión ella le dijo, o mejor dicho le hizo entender, su deseo de convertirse en madre, a lo que él siempre se negó o evadía el tema. Se sentía un egoísta, pero tenía sus razones para no querer ser padre: aunque jamás las habló con su esposa por siempre esperar el momento adecuado; ahora, con el divorcio en puerta, ya era demasiado tarde. Miró a los niños correr por el jardín, ondeando un listón al viento, y se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su vida con un hijo propio. Se imaginó a sí mismo corriendo tras una niño de cabello rubio como el suyo y con ojos color esmeralda como los de Claire. Por un instante, sonrió para sí mismo y lamentó su decisión de no tener familia; luego vinieron a su mente las imágenes del horror, del sufrimiento de miles por culpa de bioterrorismo y sobre todo de los padres que lloraban sobre las tumbas de sus hijos. Alguien tocó su hombro, regresando al presente.

—Leon, te he estado buscando —dijo Claire, sonriendo—. Ya veo que los invitados fueron muy puntuales.

—Si tomas en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos son militares, no es de extrañarse que lleguen a tiempo —Leon bromeó.

—Deberíamos tomar nuestro lugar, la ceremonia está por comenzar.

—Vamos —. Leon tomó de la mano a su esposa y caminaron al fondo del jardín.

El cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial. El ministro esperaba en el arco principal y los invitados ya ocupaban sus asientos. La ceremonia inició. Primero salieron las damas de honor, Shaira y Alika; amigas de la novia, del brazo de los padrinos: Derek y Samuel, amigos de Chris dentro de la BSAA. Chris entró del brazo de su hermana; una vez en el altar, Claire se integró con el resto de los invitados, en primera fila junto a su esposo.

Al final entró la novia. Sheva lucía un hermoso vestido corte A, de cuello redondo, hecho de gasa, que llegaba hasta el suelo. Su cabello estaba peinado en ondas y una sencilla tiara de brillantes adornaba su ajuar, más el adorno más hermoso era el contraste entre su piel de ébano y la blancura virginal de sus telas. En su camino, Sheva no dejaba de sonreír. Una vez que se encontró con Chris, el ministro comenzó la ceremonia.

Leon fingió estar atento a las palabras del ministro, pero en realidad no dejaba de mirar a Claire por el rabillo del ojo. Su esposa estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver que su hermano al fin había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. No pudo evitar recordar el día de su boda con Claire. Todo fue tan rápido y sin magia: frente a un juez, un viernes por la mañana y con el tiempo contado ya que él tenía que volar a Washington esa misma tarde. Ella no tuvo un vestido de ensueño, ni una fiesta ostentosa, tan sólo un almuerzo con Chris y Jill. Sólo Dios sabía que clase de pensamientos debían estar pasando por la cabeza de su esposa.

Leon se sintió mal por haber sido tan egoísta y solo pensar en él, incluso en algo tan especial como lo fue su boda. Claire sin duda se merecía tener a un mejor hombre a su lado, alguien que sí tomara en cuenta sus deseos e hiciera lo posible por cumplirlos. Imaginó a Claire en el altar uniendo su vida con alguien más, y la mera imagen lo puso molesto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Claire.

—Si, ¿por qué? —inquirió Leon.

—Te ves tenso.

—Sabes que no me gustan las multitudes —Leon mintió.

—Resiste por un rato, después nos iremos —. Claire apretó su mano.

La ceremonia continuó con la pronunciación de los votos por parte de los novios. Sheva tomó la palabra y dijo: —Dicen que Dios trabaja de maneras misteriosas y así es: nunca pensé encontrar al amor de mi vida en medio del caos y la tragedia. Hoy aquí, frente a todos nuestros mejores amigos, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días, hasta el último de los tuyos y de los míos, frente a la adversidad, la enfermedad y el azar.

Los presentes aplaudieron y luego fue el turno de Chris. Sacó un trozo de papel de su chaqueta y comenzó a leer, era tanto su nerviosismo que terminó por tirar su discurso escrito y dijo: —Todos los que me conocen saben que puedo hablar sin problemas frente a un pelotón de hombres, pero no el día de mi boda y con la mujer que amo —. Todos rieron—. Tenía un discurso escrito, pero creo que lo mejor es decir lo primero que se me venga a la mente. Me siento un hombre afortunado por estar aquí, y sólo quiero decirte Sheva, que quizá la vida conmigo no sea fácil, tengo un trabajo en el que arriesgo mi vida y en ocasiones soy muy testarudo en mi forma de pensar; pero si de algo quiero que estés segura es de que eres la mujer de mi vida y que siempre voy a estar ahí para tí.

El ministro los declaró marido y mujer, y sellaron su compromiso con un beso.

.

.

.

Después de haber limpiado durante todo el día y quedando algunas cajas por desempacar, decidió darse un respiro. Al menos los muebles ya estaban en su lugar y lo más básico como platos, el neceser del baño y su ropa ya estaban acomodados en su sitio, por lo cual podía permitirse un rato de descanso. Tenía bastante hambre y al no poder cocinar se decidió por pedir una pizza para comer. En treinta minutos llegaría su pizza con doble carne, así que quizás podía desempacar una caja más de las que estaban en la recámara.

Tomó una caja mediana y la colocó sobre la cama. En ella había fotografías y bolsas con pertenencias que conservaba de su apartamento en Raccoon; posters, viejas revistas, libros, figuras coleccionables de la época… Cachivaches sin importancia. Con respecto a las fotos, realmente ninguna era relevante, salvo las que aún existían del día de su boda.

Frunció el ceño al mirarlas, rememorando ese día, que se veía como una mancha borrosa en sus recuerdos; había sido una boda grande, muchos invitados, un gran banquete en un jardín lindo. Fue una ceremonia pomposa que se anunció por todo lo alto a pesar de que sólo fue una boda por el civil, ya que Chris quería que ese día fuera inolvidable para ella. Siempre agradeció y valoró todas las atenciones de su esposo para con ella; no obstante, ese día ninguno de ellos dos se sentía cómodo: quizás por la falta de amor, el exceso de gente, la presión social… Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa. Debió suponer que, con un inicio tan malo, era evidente que el rumbo del matrimonio no iba a ir por buen camino. Ella se encogió de hombros al recordar; sin embargo, ya no era momento de lamentarse más: llevaba demasiado tiempo de autocompasión y parte de su nueva vida era dejar de condolerse.

Esas fotos, aunque eran bonitas, ya no tenían ningún valor para ella y mucho menos para Chris, quien al darse cuenta de la fecha: precisamente hoy era el gran día en que su ex esposo se uniría en matrimonio con una mujer a la que sí amaba. Le alegraba de corazón que el capitán Redfield finalmente hubiera encontrado la felicidad que tanto había deseado, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia. Dejar ir a Chris había sido duro no porque lo quisiera retener como esposo y mantenerlo atado a un matrimonio sin futuro, sino porque estaba consciente de que si ambos querían crecer y continuar con sus vidas, tendría que dejarlo ir del todo; dejar atrás a su compañero de aventuras, a su mejor amigo, al capitán, a su confidente… Con Chris Redfield se había ido una buena parte de la vida que le había costado demasiado arrancar por el hecho de que lo quería de verdad, no con amor de pareja, sino con cariño fraterno, de ese que se sustenta en la admiración y el respeto mutuos.

Tal vez, en algún futuro, podrían volver a ser buenos amigos, pero por ahora eso estaba lejos de ser viable.

Tomó una pequeña mochila que estaba dentro de la caja y decidió meter ahí las fotos para guardarlas en el fondo del armario, pero en su intento por darse prisa y en una mala maniobra, tiró de la cama la caja que estaba inspeccionando y todas las chácharas que contenía rodaron por el suelo.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora gracias a su torpeza una parte del piso y las sábanas blancas de la cama estaban llenas de polvo y mugre.

De mala gana, volvió a recoger todo para meterlo dentro de la caja cuando, de repente, una especie de cuadernillo que había salido volando con la caída capturó su atención. No tardó mucho en reconocerlo : se trataba de la vieja agenda que utilizaba cuando aún estaba en S.T.A.R.S.

Se preguntó cómo diablos aún conservaba esa cosa, cuando ya ni siquiera recordaba su existencia. Ese artículo de oficina tan popular, y práctico en su momento, había sido un regalo de Barry Burton en un intercambio de Navidad en la comisaría.

Desempolvó un poco la portada de cuero y ojeó las amarillentas páginas donde reconoció su letra registrando los números y direcciones e incluso el número de la extensión del cerdo de Brian Irons y su antiguo jefe, Albert Wesker. Recordar a este último le produjo escalofríos, así que decidió que, a pesar de la nostalgia, debía deshacerse de él. Estaba a punto de tirarlo a la basura cuando notó un pedazo de papel corrugado con algo escrito con una letra que no reconocía como suya y que sobresalía en medio de esas páginas.

Con cuidado, lo tomó con ambas manos y observó que era un número telefónico que, por la cantidad de cifras, supuso que era de un teléfono fijo con los dígitos de larga distancia incluídos y, al observar el reverso del papelito, observó el nombre del dueño de dicha línea telefónica que, al descubrirlo, la inundó de sorpresa.

—¿Es en serio que siempre tuve su número? —dijo con la sorpresa en la voz, sosteniendo el trozo de papel como si fuera una reliquia antigua.

Hacía literalmente años que no sabía nada de él y no tenía ninguna noticia suya, por lo cual le pareció valioso el hallazgo; ahora se debatía si guardarlo en sus contactos de su móvil o tirarlo a la basura. El problema era resolver si realmente ese seguía siendo su número actual o si ese línea ya ni siquiera existía.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo, y lo sabía perfectamente: levantar el teléfono y llamar, pero algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir patética y la cuestionaba por qué estaba haciendo esto.

En ese momento tocaron en la entrada de su departamento y supuso que era el repartidor; dejó la agenda y el papelito en la mesita de noche y fue a abrir la puerta. No tomaría una decisión con el estómago vacío; mientras comía, iba deliberar y finalmente decidir; aun cuando la mitad de sus pensamientos dijeran que no perdía nada con averiguar.

¿Valía la pena intentarlo?

.

.

.

El agua de la regadera relajaba su mente y sus músculos doloridos. Esa última investigación en el trabajo lo estaba sacando de quicio. Había tantas inconsistencias, datos que no cuadraban, testimonios contradictorios… Le frustraba en demasía sentir que invertía demasiado tiempo en una labor que no parecía avanzar. Sin embargo, su carácter obstinado le impedía rendirse y si dependiera de él estaría ahora en la oficina continuando con la investigación, pero hoy era sábado y el resto del personal merecía un descanso; un descanso que, a regañadientes, él también tomaba.

Los fines de semana eran insufribles. A pesar de ser un hombre de carácter alegre y extrovertido, últimamente se sentía demasiado solo. Extrañamente no tenía demasiadas amistades con las que convivir, salvo su mejor amigo Demir, que desde hace seis meses había regresado a su país natal. En cuanto a compañía femenina, siempre había sido afortunado, pero sentía que ya no estaba para romances de una noche o relaciones furtivas sin futuro. Últimamente no tenía humor de ir a cualquier bar al azar, beber un trago y conocer a alguien; sentía que esos tiempos habían terminado para él.

Su última relación medianamente seria había terminado en desastre: Selina, su ex novia, terminó odiándolo y cada que estaba ebria lo llamaba para insultarlo y acosarlo por las madrugadas.

"¡Qué vida!", pensó con sarcasmo.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y comenzó a secarse la cabellera rizada que le llegaba a los hombros para luego enrollar otra toalla en la cintura para ir a la habitación a cambiarse al vestidor.

Acababa de dar un paso fuera de la regadera cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono fijo. Le pareció sumamente extraño que éste sonara: casi nadie llamaba al teléfono de su hogar y él tampoco entregaba ese número a cualquiera, ya que para localizarlo prefería que lo buscaran por el móvil.

Escuchó el segundo timbrazo y caminó hacia él, más intrigado.

Maldición, si Selina había conseguido su número fijo ella habría cruzado la línea. No estaba dispuesto a ser molestado por una segunda vía en las madrugadas; más molesto que intrigado levantó la bocina al tercer timbrazo y respondió con voz firme. Si era ella, esta vez iba a escucharlo.

—¿Diga? —contestó en tono agresivo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Escuchó una respiración contenida al otro lado de la línea y enseguida se cortó.

—Qué raro.

Justo iba a revisar el identificador de llamadas cuando la bocina volvió a sonar.

—¿Hola? ¿Sí, diga?

Otra vez no hubo respuesta; sólo una respiración de la persona al otro lado.

—¿Diga? ¿Puede escucharme? ¿Hola? —insistió creyendo que quizás se debía a una falla de línea, pero de nueva cuenta quien sea que le estuviera llamando, colgó.

Muy bien, esto había acabado con su paciencia. Si era un bromista que tenía planeado molestarlo, o en el peor de los casos su ex, ahora iba a averiguarlo.

Revisó la pantalla y miró que era un número con varios dígitos, por lo cual intuyó que era una larga distancia y, por tanto, no se trataba de Selina; probablemente era una llamada de extorsión; así que presionó el botón "redial" y esperó. No importa las veces que tuviera que insistir, fuera quien fuera que le estuviera llamando, iba a responderle.

.

.

.

Estaba completamente nerviosa y en debate consigo misma. Después de comer había decidido llamarle pero siendo franca consigo misma, no creyó que alguien fuera a responder. Su lógica decía: ¿Quién diablos conserva por tanto tiempo su mismo número telefónico?

Motivada por esa simple razón decidió marcar con ninguna esperanza de que su llamado fuera correspondido y esperando en su lugar escuchar la voz de la operadora diciendo: "Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó, no existe. Favor de verificarlo".

Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al tercer tono, su llamada fue contestada y enseguida escuchó una voz familiar:

"Diga", habló una voz que la hizo retroceder muchos años en el tiempo. La voz sonaba enfadada, pero podría jurar que era la misma. Sin tener un plan en caso de que la llamada fuese exitosa, colgó casi en automático.

Fueron solo unos segundos, unos segundos en que estuvo casi segura de que se trataba de él; al sentirse descubierta colgó casi por impulso. Esa reacción había sido tonta. ¿Y si efectivamente no era él y había marcado mal el número? O quizás el número estaba bien, pero la línea telefónica había cambiado de dueño.

Se adelantó demasiado a sus conclusiones y había sido un error colgar tan anticipadamente, así que tan rápido como colgó volvió a llamar.

La segunda ocasión la espera no fue larga; ya que no habían pasado muchos minutos de haber colgado supuso que el receptor se había quedado cerca del teléfono y éste volvió a responder al primer timbrazo.

"¿Hola? ¿Si diga?", respondió la misma voz, esta vez en tono más desenfadado.

Claramente le estaba haciendo una pregunta, pero ella se había quedado muda.

"¿Diga? ¿Puede escucharme? ¿Hola?"

Al volverlo a oír, ya no tuvo ninguna duda: era él.

Esa voz gruesa, el acento latino, el idioma portugués…

Continuó en frío silencio. Ahora que confirmaba que se trataba de él, ¿qué iba a decirle? Claramente no pensó en las consecuencias que esto pudiera traerle, ni en los posibles resultados.

"Hola, te llamé porque encontré tu número en mi vieja agenda que usaba a fines de los noventa, y como soy una mujer solitaria y víctima de la nostalgia, decidí llamarte casi quince años después. ¡Qué loco!, ¿no crees?"

Maldición, eso sonaba patético. No tenía una excusa ni una historia creíble que justificara haberle llamado, además de su propia melancolía. Estaba tan hundida en esos pensamientos del ayer que ni siquiera evaluó sus acciones racionalmente. ¿Y si ya era un hombre casado? Eso era lo más seguro: todas las personas que conocía ya tenían una vida hecha y una familia construida y quizás su llamada podría traerle problemas.

"Jesús, ¡qué estúpida!", se reprendió a sí misma en sus pensamientos al no haber previsto lo anterior y optó por colgar. Suficientes experimentos por un día. Iba a tirar la agenda y con ella el número que había marcado para evitar futuras tentaciones.

Apenas iba a levantarse hacia el bote de basura cuando ahora fue su teléfono el que volvió a sonar. Revisó el identificador y efectivamente se trataba de quien imaginó.

—Dios mío, pero qué mala idea fue llamarle —murmuró mientras miraba el aparato sonar, debatiéndose sobre lo que debía hacer.

En un primer momento, pensó en dejar que siguiera sonando hasta que la llamada se perdiera, y así lo sostuvo hasta el tercer timbrazo. Sin embargo, recordó que tenía activada la contestadora y que en cuanto ésta entrara en acción revelaría su nombre para los mensajes de voz.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —maldijo en voz alta cuando supo que tenía que contestar sí o sí; mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos levantó el teléfono con timidez, sintiendo que ya la había cagado en tamaño monumental.

Entró en comunicación y él fue quien tomó la palabra.

—Qué bueno que contestas, ya que no quieres hablar ahora vas a escucharme —habló en tono malhumorado, evidentemente molesto por las llamadas anteriores —. No sé quién rayos seas, ni qué es lo que quieras, pero te advierto una cosa; si esto se trata de una extorsión o, peor aún, eres tú Selina…

Demonios, ahora estaba enfadado porque la estaba confundiendo a saber con quien.

Suspiró. Era momento de sacarlo de su error.

Aún no terminaba su amenaza cuando decidió contestar e interrumpir de golpe.

—Oye, espera. Lamento haberte molestado y confundido pero no soy Selina ni ningún extorsionador. Soy Jill, Jill Valentine —explicó pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión.

Después de semejante revelación, fue turno del interpelado para quedarse mudo.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó al notar que no obtenía respuestas del otro lado.

Cuando su interlocutor siguió sin responder, entendió que quizás él no quería hablar con ella y confirmó que no había sido buena idea llamarle.

—Lo siento, Carlos. No debí haber llamado.

—Jill… —murmuró con voz suave, casi como si hablara para sí mismo —Por favor, no cuelgues —pidió enseguida, con el temor de que ella fuera a cortar la comunicación —. Por supuesto que te recuerdo, es más, es casi un milagro oírte otra vez.

Al escuchar estas palabras y a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia, sintió como los colores le subían al rostro al escuchar la última frase. Había que cosas que no cambiaban, y sin duda, los halagos de Carlos a pesar de los daños, seguían ruborizándola.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él ahora con la voz más amable y el tono suave que usaba cuando se refería a ella.

"¿Cómo estás?". Esa pregunta era tan subjetiva y tan simple en una conversación, casi de etiqueta, que la hizo dudar de su respuesta. En este punto de su vida, ni ella misma sabía cómo se sentía. Quería contarle tantas cosas, sentía una gran necesidad desahogarse, de contarle a alguien lo que sentía, pero se mordió los labios para evitar hablar más de lo que debía.

—Bien —mintió, como casi todas las personas que responden a esta pregunta. —¿Y tú, cómo estás?

—Me alegra oír eso —contestó con voz cálida —. Yo estoy bien, todavía sorprendido de saber de ti.

—Yo también quería saber de ti; hace ya bastantes años sin tener noticias tuyas. Espero no haber llamado en un mal momento —dijo ella mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila.

—Para nada, es sábado y hoy no puedo ir a trabajar, ya sabes, eso de las leyes laborales que exigen un día de descanso —mencionó con jovialidad, sonando más al hombre que Jill conocía. No obstante, aunque Valentine prestaba atención a las frases casuales de su compañero, trataba de obtener, de manera discreta, más información de su compañero.

—Creí que hoy sería tu día social, ya sabes; fiesta, paseos, familia… supuse que tu vida tendría ya un giro diferente.

El interpelado soltó una carcajada al otro lado.

—Realmente no sé a qué giro te refieras, Jill. No tengo la vida emocionante que imaginas, aunque me gustaría tenerla; mi única relación estable es con el trabajo. —admitió y enseguida agregó: —¿Y tú, cómo llevas tu vida?

—Han pasado muchas cosas —explicó, comenzando a sincerarse—tantas, que no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Bueno, podemos comenzar por lo más básico. ¿Cómo está Chris? ¿Cómo lo llevan?

Maldición, tenía que comenzar por esa pregunta.

La chica apretó la mandíbula y concluyó que no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto. De cualquier forma, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Se está casando con otra mujer en este momento.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del otro lado de la línea, delatando que Oliveira no se esperaba esta respuesta por parte de su compañera.

Después de unos minutos que se volvieron eternos, fue que se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Jill?

—Lo estoy. Para ser honesta, Chris y yo no somos pareja desde hace un tiempo y me alegra que pueda rehacer su vida —argumentó a su favor, en afán de que el motivo de su llamada no fuera tomada por Carlos como si fuera una especie de revancha contra Chris.

—Aún así lo lamento, creo que metí la pata.

—Claro que no, de hecho, me estoy mudando hoy y a decir verdad encontré tu número entre mis cosas y quería comprobar que siguiera siendo el mismo. —admitió.

—Hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo, Jill. Una línea telefónica, incluso —. Ese último comentario tenía una doble intensión, pero no ahondaría en ello en este momento —Nos hace falta una buena charla de actualización.

—Estoy de acuerdo, quizás cuando termine de ordenar todo lo de mi mudanza. Aún hay cajas por toda la sala y parte de la cocina —mencionó con el afán de postergar la conversación.

—De acuerdo. Lo tomaré como una promesa.

—Cuenta con ello.

.

.

.

Después de la ceremonia, los invitados pasaron a otra área del jardín, la cual fue arreglada especialmente para que se llevara a cabo la fiesta. Leon y Claire se sentaron en una mesa que los novios reservaron junto a la mesa principal. Un DJ, comenzó a tocar temas de Frank Sinatra y Bobi Darin. Los meseros sirvieron la cena que consistió en Crema de Pularda Bosque de Boletus, trigueros, champiñón trufado y tomate cherry confitado.

Los ánimos se fueron elevando mientras la tarde se fue cayendo, dando paso a la noche. Las guías de luces ambarinas se encendieron por todo el jardín, dándole un toque mágico al lugar. Después de la cena, los novios abrieron la pista con su primer baile. Las notas de You are so beautiful de Joe Cocker comenzaron a sonar; Chris y Sheva se dejaban llevar por la música, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, abstraídos en la burbuja de la adoración mutua.

Después de terminado el primer baile, los demás invitados se incorporaron a la pista. Leon y Claire se quedaron solos en su mesa: ella jugaba nerviosa con la servilleta y él fingía mirar a los novios cuando en realidad vigilaba a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo. Quería invitarla a bailar, aunque sabía que Claire odiaba el baile, no obstante; era la última noche que saldrían juntos y quería marcarla con un broche especial, un detalle significativo que quedara grabado en la mente y el corazón de Claire, para siempre. .

Leon se puso de pie y extendió su mano, diciendo: —¿Bailamos?

—¿Estás ebrio? —Claire preguntó, sorprendida.

—No, de hecho estoy muy sobrio —. Leon soltó una carcajada—. Anda vamos, dijiste que querías divertirte esta noche.

Claire se levantó de su silla, se atusó el vestido y dijo entre dientes: —Leon, sabes que no me gusta bailar.

—¿No te gusta o no sabes bailar? —. Leon se burló.

—¿Me estás retando, Kennedy? —respondió Claire en tono desafiante y a la vez burlón.

—Claro que no, a menos de que seas demasiado cobarde para aceptar—susurró Leon en su oído.

—Recuerda que soy una Redfield —Claire tomó la mano de su esposo y continuó: —Seré lo que quieras, pero jamás una cobarde.

Los dos se encaminaron a la pista de baile. Se dejaron contagiar del ambiente alegre y festivo de la noche. Leon se sorprendió de la soltura de los movimientos de Claire; había valido el desafío, no sólo por el baile, sino porque hacía mucho que no veía a su esposa tan relajada y sonriente.

De pronto comenzó una melodía lenta. Algunos de los invitados volvieron a sus mesas, solo tres parejas se quedaron en la pista. Claire se dio la vuelta para volver a su mesa cuando Leon la atrajo hacía él y la tomó por la cintura.

—¿Un último baile? —sugirió Leon, con voz seductora.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —respondió Claire con una sonrisa.

Claire lo abrazó por el cuello. Se movieron al compás de la música. Leon se acercó al cuello de ella y se deleitó del perfume de su esposa. Sin duda la echaría de menos después del divorcio. Aunque no recordaba nada de su noche con Elif, al menos de algo estaba seguro: no hubiese cambiado a Claire por su compañera de armas, ni siquiera estando con unas copas de más.

La atrajo más hacia él y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—Voy a echarte de menos —confesó Claire.

—Entonces olvídate del divorcio —le dijo Leon al oído.

—Sabes que no podemos —enunció ella con tristeza—. Nuestro matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso desde que comenzó. Ya no podemos seguir prolongando más esta farsa.

—¿Y si te dijera que todo va a cambiar a partir de hoy?

—No puedes amar a alguien de un día para otro —afirmó Claire—. Si en cinco años no lograste más que sentir aprecio por mí, no lo harás ni en toda una vida. Sería egoísta para ambos estar juntos cuando podemos encontrar a otras personas que nos amen.

—Lo siento mucho —. Leon la abrazó con fuerza.

—No hay nada que perdonar —. Claire dio un paso atrás y lo acarició en la mejilla.

Leon bajó su rostro y la besó con dulzura. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y se dejó llevar. Él sabía que quizá este sería el último beso que le daría a la mujer con las que compartió los últimos cinco años de su vida.

Esperaba que fuese un beso frío de despedida, no obstante; algo en su interior se encendió. En ese momento confirmó que no quería que terminara, el beso ni tampoco su matrimonio con ella. Quería retenerla, pero ya era tarde; Claire tomó la decisión y estaba en su derecho de seguir adelante con su vida, sin él.

Claire dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el beso.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, me siento cansada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, sorprendido—. Por lo que veo la fiesta aún va continuar.

—Tuve un día complicado —Claire se llevó el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—De acuerdo.

Los dos volvieron a su mesa por el bolso de ella, y se dirigieron a la mesa principal para despedirse de los novios. Chris insistió en que se quedaran un rato más, pero Claire no dejaba de bostezar y de mostrarse muy cansada, lo que preocupó a Leon, ya que normalmente su esposa era muy activa.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el coche. Los dos subieron y él condujo rumbo a su hogar. Durante el camino, Claire se acomodó en el asiento y se quedó dormida. Leon tenía la vista fija en el camino, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría estarle ocurriendo a ella. Tal vez lo del divorcio le estaba afectando y la pasó mal por la noche; quizá estuvo bajo mucho estrés durante todo el día o peor: estaba enferma y no lo sabía.

Leon aparcó el coche en la cochera. Claire se despertó y bajó del auto con parsimonia. Los dos entraron a la casa, sin encender las luces. Se dirigieron a la habitación principal.

Aún en penumbras, Claire se dispuso a quitarse el vestido. Leon miró la silueta desnuda de su esposa desde la oscuridad, iluminada únicamente con la tenue luz de luna que se colaba a través de la ventana. Una llama de deseo se encendió en él. Caminó sin hacer ruido y la abrazó por detrás, acunándola en sus brazos.

—Leon, espera —intentó detenerlo.

—¿Recuerdas cómo terminó la noche en la que nos reencontramos? —susurró Leon.

—¿Te refieres a la cena en Nueva York? Caminamos varias horas por central Park—respondió Claire.

—No, me refiero a lo que hicimos después —Leon comenzó a besarla por el cuello.

—Pasamos la noche en tu hotel —. Claire cerró los ojos al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba.

Leon se puso frente a ella y la besó con fiereza. Claire se fundió con él, pero de pronto dio un paso atrás diciendo: —Esto no está bien.

—Claire… —Leon la tomó por los hombros y dijo: —dijiste que esta sería nuestra última noche juntos. Bien, terminemos nuestra cita cómo lo comenzamos todo.

Claire se volvió hacia la ventana, pensativa. Leon se quedó de pie tras ella esperando su respuesta. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener sus instintos. Tal vez no la amaba como ella quería, sin embargo; Claire siempre sacaba su lado más primitivo sin proponérselo. Los segundos se volvían eternos, Leon entendió que quizá fue muy atrevido pedirle una última noche. Resignado, se dio la vuelta y antes de dar un paso, su esposa lo detuvo.

—Espera —Claire musitó—. Te necesito. Te deseo tanto que duele.

—Yo también —dijo Leon acariciando su mejilla.

—Entonces, si este es el adiós, hagamos de esta noche el mejor de los recuerdos —propuso Claire, temblando de necesidad.

Claire se tumbó sobre la cama. Leon la miró por un momento sin saber lo que sentía. Por un lado el furor y la lujuria se agolparon en su pecho, sin embargo el saber que sería la última vez que la vería tan hermosa y dispuesta para él, le rompía el alma.

.

.

.

No podía dormir, no luego de esa llamada.

Después de tanto y de tantos años volvía a saber de ella. Todo era tan raro, tan utópico, tan…

Suspiró mientras miraba el movimiento hipnótico del ventilador, analizando lo que había sucedido hoy y como le había afectado.

"Chris ya no está con Jill", pensaba, una y otra vez.

Ciertamente, eso había sido lo más relevante de esa llamada y la noticia que más le había hecho eco; mil momentos del pasado vinieron a su mente; escapar de Raccoon City no era el único recuerdo en común que tenía con Jill Valentine.

Entonces, ¿debía o no…?

Miró el reloj digital sobre el buró; eran poco más de las tres de la mañana.

En medio de un impulso, tomó su teléfono celular, revolvió los contactos e inició una llamada que fue atendida poco antes de que fuera enviado a buzón.

—¿Carlos? —comentó extrañada la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por qué dices mi nombre en tono de duda? ¿Tu móvil no tiene identificador de llamadas o cómo rayos funcionan los celulares en Estambul?

—Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso Don Comedia. —dijo con una voz llena de sarcasmo. —Lo digo porque son las 11:00 a.m. en Estambul y, por tanto, es de madrugada al otro lado del mundo; además de que me sorprende que llames: tú odias los llamadas y prefieres los mensajes escritos —argumentó la voz al otro lado del teléfono en su favor. —¿Qué es tan importante para que Carlos Oliveira se digne a llamarme en plena madrugada? ¿Qué nombre tiene tu desvelo, amigo?

Carlos sonrió de medio lado por la astucia de su interlocutor.

"Ese hijo de perra sí que me conoce", pensó Carlos, lo que pareció ser un cumplido por parte de su compañero.

—Ninguno, Demir. Sólo quiero decirte que compres otro boleto de avión y bloqueador solar para tu sucio trasero; acepto acompañarte a Norteamérica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de las autoras:
> 
> Light of Moon: Hola chicos, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia en donde ha sido un verdadero gusto y placer escribir al lado de quien es mi mentora en este fandom y también una gran amiga; Addie Redfield. Espero que este nuevo fic lo disfruten tanto como nosotras hemos disfrutado de escribirlo. De antemano, les agradecemos los comentarios que han dejado por aquí, los cuales nos han alentado a continuar con esto. Sin más que decir, ¡nos estamos leyendo!
> 
> Addie Redfield: Holi!, antes que nada, mil gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta nueva entrega. Me he divertido mucho trabajando con mi amiga Light of Moon en este proyecto, que espero les haya gustado el resultado. Agardezco a AdrianaSnapeHouse por darle el visto bueno a este capítulo. A Violette Moore, por ayudarme con sus observaciones a mejorar mi parte en este proyecto.
> 
> Dudas, comentarios, sugerencia. Nuestros perfiles están abiertos para ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

—En un momento la atenderá, señora — dijo la joven asistente, al tiempo que colgaba el auricular.   
Claire tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de piel y tomó el periodico que descansaba en la mesita de centro. Buscó alguna noticia que llamara su atención, sin embargo no pudo concentrarse en su lectura. Sus pensamientos estaban dispersos entre la noche que pasó con su esposo después de la boda de su hermano y el asunto que la tenía en espera en el despacho de su abogada. La decisión de divorciarse de Leon ya estaba tomada, sólo tenía que comenzar con los trámites para dar por terminado con su matrimonio; sin embargo, toda la seguridad que tenía hace dos días se hizo añicos cuando él le propuso pasar una última noche juntos. 

Aún podía sentir sus besos cubriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo y sus manos acariciando lugares tan íntimos a los que nadie le había permitido llegar. A pesar de que su matrimonio tuvo más momentos de soledad que de alegría, sin duda echaría de menos el poco tiempo en el cual fueron una pareja de verdad. Podían pasar horas hablando de cualquier tema sin aburrirse el uno del otro. No tuvieron una luna de miel; no obstante, Leon le regaló un viaje a Ibiza en su último cumpleaños. Fueron los mejores cinco días de su vida; no había tensiones entre ellos durante ese tiempo, sólo arena, sol y lo que ella pudo percibir como amor por parte de él.   
—Que tonta fui —murmuró Claire con amargura. 

Se llevó la mano al vientre y sonrió. Según sus cálculos, su bebé fue concebido durante ese viaje. Aún no sabía cuándo y cómo le daría la noticia a Leon de que en unos meses se convertiría en padre. Le preocupaba cómo él tomaría la noticia, si la culpaba por no haber tomado precauciones como siempre lo habían hecho, o tal vez, se alegraría de la llegada de su hijo. Decidió mejor decirle la verdad después de firmado el divorcio, como sea ya estaban los dos de acuerdo y no tardarían mucho los trámites. Sólo tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo con el régimen de visitas, aunque ella no le veía mucho problema ya que Leon no estaba interesado en ser el padre de su bebé.   
—Pase, la señorita Hudson la espera —anunció la asistente. 

Claire se encaminó hacia la puerta de la oficina de su abogada. Abrió la puerta de caoba y soltó un fuerte chirrido, llamando la atención de la mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio.   
—Claire —la abogada se puso de pie y corrió para recibir a Claire con un efusivo abrazo—¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?  
—Ya no lo recuerdo —respondió Claire—. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Alex.   
—Ven, siéntate —Alex caminó hacia el escritorio y levantó el auricular: —Lisa, no me pases ninguna llamada y cancela mi cita de las dos. Estaré ocupada con la señorita Redfield.   
—Señora Kennedy —corrigió Claire—. Bueno, al menos aún lo soy.   
La abogada tomó asiento y tecleó algo en el ordenador. Claire se mantuvo en silencio mientras la tensión comenzaba a aumentar. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que estuviera el despacho de un abogado entablando una demanda de divorcio en contra del hombre que amaba. La tristeza comenzó a hacer mella en su interior ya que siempre guardó la esperanza de que su matrimonio lograra funcionar con el tiempo.   
—¡Vaya! —Alex cerró el ordenador y le dedicó una sonrisa a Claire—. Cuentáme, ¿qué has hecho en todos estos años?  
—No mucho en realidad— respondió Claire—. No terminé la escuela de artes. Volví a Raccon City a buscar a mi hermano y bueno, me encontré con el caos y después de sobrevivir, me dediqué de lleno a ser activista en Terra Save.   
—Es una pena —lamentó Alex—. Tenías talento para el óleo.   
—Tú también eras buena —dijo Claire, con nostalgia. Recordó lo mucho que amaba la pintura y sueño de convertirse en artista, el cual quedó sepultado junto con los restos de Raccon City.   
—Para nada —Alex soltó una carcajada—. Se me daba mejor discutir con todo el mundo. Por eso abandoné la academia de arte y me anoté en la facultad de Derecho.   
—Ni que lo digas —Claire rió.   
— En fin, no viniste aquí a hablar de nuestros años de juventud —dijo Alex en un tono más serio—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?  
Claire se quedó en silencio. Aún tenía dudas acerca de divorciarse o no. Era su última oportunidad de arrepentirse, fingir con Alex que todo se trató de una visita social y salir de la oficina como si nada hubiese pasado. No obstante, por mucho que amara a Leon ya no podía seguir viviendo una farsa.   
—He venido a pedirte que seas mi abogada. Voy a divorciarme de mi esposo y necesito tu ayuda —dijo Claire, un poco nerviosa.   
—Vaya —Alex se acomodó en su asiento y se ajustó las gafas—. ¿Voluntario o incausado?  
—Voluntario —respondió Claire.   
—Bien —Alex abrió su agenda y comenzó a tomar notas—. Como abogada te digo que esto es bueno para el negocio pero como amiga lamento mucho tu situación.   
—Gracias, Alex—. Claire esbozó una sonrisa amarga.   
—Te enviaré por correo electrónico los documentos que necesito que me hagas llegar, así como el formulario que vas llenar con tu firma.   
—De acuerdo —respondió Claire.   
—¿Tú esposo tiene algún abogado al que deba contactar? —preguntó Alex, en tono profesional—. Tenemos que tratar el asunto de la división de bienes.   
—De hecho, no pienso quedarme con nada —aseveró Claire, con tristeza.   
—Eso es extraño. Normalmente las esposas piden hasta el último centavo de los bienes de su ex, pero bueno —Alex continuó anotando—. Entonces será un divorcio rápido y sin problemas. ¿Tienen hijos?

Claire se quedó muda por un momento. Su bebé aún no nacía, así que pensó que no era relevante mencionarlo dentro de la demanda de divorcio.   
—No. Nuestro matrimonio fue muy corto—respondió al fin.   
—Eso es bueno, hace menos complicadas las cosas con el juez—Alex sonrió.   
— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará todo el proceso? —preguntó Claire.   
—Calculo unos seis meses. Después de ese tiempo serás mujer libre.  
—¿Tanto tiempo? —preguntó Claire sorprendida.   
—Es lo menos que puede tardar, pero haré lo posible para acelerar los trámites —le aseguró Alex—. ¿Por qué la prisa por divorciarte?, ¿acaso estás saliendo con alguien?. La infidelidad puede traernos problemas. A menos que si tu marido fue quien cometió la traición, eso nos puede beneficiar.   
—Esa no es nuestra situación —Claire mintió. No quería perjudicar a Leon mencionando su desliz con Elif.   
—¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar y hablamos con calma de los motivos de tu divorcio?—propuso Alex—. Sirve que también nos ponemos al día.   
—Claro —Claire aceptó.   
Alex tomó su bolso del perchero junto a la ventana y caminó hacia la puerta. Claire la esperó en la entrada y sonrió al ver que su amiga no había cambiado nada en todos estos años. Sólo bastó dar una mirada al despacho y encontrar en una de las paredes la camiseta autografiada enmarcada, junto a un poster de su banda de rock favorita. Le hubiera gustado reencontrarse con Alex en otras circunstancias, no como su abogada de cabecera. La suerte ya estaba echada, ahora solo bastaba esperar que las cosas siguieran su curso, continuar con los trámites y en unos meses volvería a ser una mujer libre para continuar con su vida.   
.  
.  
—Bien, ya estamos aquí. —Exclamó Demir extendiendo los brazos y dando una mirada a su alrededor.  
Carlos se colocó los lentes de sol y echó un vistazo panorámico. De las veces que había estado en E.U.A. nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar la ciudad de Los Ángeles, que era totalmente distinta a los lugares que conocía; esta era cálida, soleada y mucho más amable; los camellones cubiertos de palmeras y el olor característico del aire marino, le recordaban a los malecones de las playas de su país, lo que al menos le daba la sensación imaginaria de que está vez no estaba tan lejos de casa.   
Dio un suspiro ante el recuerdo; no tenía las mejores memorias de este país, sin embargo, ahora prometía ser mucho más agradable, esperaba que así fuera. Quizás había apostado demasiado sin saber, tal vez tomó una decisión precipitada… Nunca fue un hombre indeciso, pero en esta ocasión había tantas posibilidades.   
—¿Planeas quedarte mucho tiempo en tu viaje astral? Tenemos que tomar un taxi. —Exclamó Demir llamando su atención, ya que tenían el tiempo contado para instalarse en el hotel e ir a presentarse en las oficinas donde trabajarían los meses siguientes.   
Su amigo arrastró su maleta hacia el transporte que los llevaría a ambos al hotel, para acomodar todo en la cajuela.   
—¿Al fin vas a decirme por qué decidiste de último momento dejar tu cueva para acompañarme? —Preguntó el hombre oriundo de Medio Oriente.   
—Quiero ayudarte. —Respondió Oliveira con indiferencia, mientras ayudaba con las valijas.   
Demir soltó una risotada. No le creía absolutamente nada.   
—No te creo una mierda. —Soltó con una media sonrisa. —Solo espero conocerla pronto. —Terminó mientras caminaba al asiento del copiloto y Carlos se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás.   
El brasileño sonrió por lo bajo. Demir ya había comprado una idea, —nada errada—y difícilmente iba a renunciar a ella. Pero no iba a saciar su curiosidad tan pronto, se lo diría cuando estuviera seguro de que al menos iba a verla una vez, ya que de lo contrario, tendría que soportar sus burlas y comentarios mordaces sobre cómo hizo un viaje largo y aceptó un trabajo que odiaba gracias a que se había formado castillos en el aire.   
—Al hotel Ritz Carlton, por favor.   
.  
.

Miró una vez más la caja de chocolates y acarició con delicadeza el listón rosado de seda. Había pasado toda la mañana en el centro comercial para elegir un obsequio adecuado con el cual pudiera calmar su vergüenza. Entró en una tienda de regalos extranjera y fue que miró allí una costosa caja de chocolates belgas, los cuales según el vendedor, eran los mejores.   
"Una caja de chocolates, será." Pensó para sí misma para después pagar a la cajera y salir hacia su auto para continuar su camino.   
Se mordía los labios mientras más se acercaba a su destino, realmente sentía demasiada vergüenza, y no sabía cómo iba a darle la cara después de haberla abandonado tanto tiempo; Claire Redfield era una de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida y luego del divorcio con Chris, ella la había ignorado abruptamente, dando la impresión que no sólo se había divorciado del Capitán, sino también de la amistad que guardaba con la menor Redfield. Después de la separación, la pelirroja había intentado buscarla pero ella siempre le respondía con evasivas. Durante un tiempo, quiso alejarse de todo lo que le recordará a su ex y eso incluía a la hermana, aunque esta fuese su amiga. Era algo tonto e infantil, pero necesitaba hacerlo para sanar, aunque a veces la extrañaba demasiado. Esperaba que luego de entregarle ese obsequio como ofrenda de paz más sus sinceras disculpas, ella accediera a retomar su amistad. Claire era una mujer comprensiva, esperaba que pudiera entenderla.  
Había pensado en llamarla primero, pero no creyó prudente hablar de esto con ella por teléfono.   
Luego de conducir unos minutos, miró el enorme edificio con ventanas de cristal que en todo lo alto rezaba con letras gigantes el nombre de la organización: Terra Save.   
Se estacionó en el parking de visitas y bajó del auto tomando el elevador para llegar al piso seis, que era donde estaba la oficina de la pelirroja.   
El aroma a detergente de limón y café recién hecho inundaba el recibidor donde Moira Burton anunció la llegada de Jill a su jefa.   
—Pasa Jill, Claire te está esperando. —Anunció la menor de cabello negro y ojos grandes.  
—Gracias, Moira. —Expresó con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a la hija de Barry, sorprendida de que ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha, recordando que ella la había conocido cuando está apenas era una niña que corría y jugueteaba con la insignia de los S.T.A.R.S que pertenecía a su padre.   
"Dios, me hago vieja." Sentenció en su interior, al reflexionar que los años no habían pasado en vano.   
Entró a la oficina de colores cálidos y muebles de caoba donde la hermana de su ex marido ya aguardaba por ella.   
Se acercó y dio sus primeros pasos con timidez hacia la mujer de cabellos de hoguera que yacía sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero que al verla, esbozó una enorme sonrisa que le inspiró confianza.   
—Jill, —se puso de pie para darle un abrazo que fue bien recibido por la primera. —¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro tanto de verte.   
Valentine correspondió a su abrazo, sintiéndose profundamente aliviada del buen recibimiento por parte de su amiga.   
—También estoy feliz de verte de nuevo y que aceptaras recibirme. —se separó de ella y enseguida le entregó la caja de chocolates. —Recordé cuánto amas los dulces y espero que estos sean de tu agrado.  
La Redfield tomó el regalo y miró con detenimiento la envoltura para posteriormente quitar la tapa y el moño para deleitarse con una selecta variedad de ganaches y nougats cubiertos de crema de capuchino de un olor impregnante y espectacular.   
—Se ven deliciosos, Jill. Muchas gracias por el detalle; no debiste molestarte.   
—No es nada. —Dijo con modestia. —En realidad, con una ofrenda de paz y disculpas por haberme alejado de ti tanto tiempo, —explicó sintiéndose apenada—Luego del divorcio, no supe cómo actuar y fue…   
La activista levantó la palma derecha para frenar sus disculpas y la interrumpió.  
—No hace falta que me des explicaciones, Jill. Te entiendo. —Expresó con comprensión. —Lo que pasó contigo y con Chris no fue sencillo para ninguno de los dos y entiendo que hayas querido tener tu espacio para sanar.   
La ex S.T.A.R.S dio una media sonrisa; sin duda, Claire Redfield no dejaba de ser esa persona dulce, generosa y empática que había conocido.   
—Gracias por entender.   
—No hay nada que agradecer. Pero siéntate, ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que debemos ponernos al día. —Expresó y luego la invitó a sentarse en el sillón contiguo al ventanal.   
—¿Estás segura? ¿No te estoy interrumpiendo? —Cuestionó la castaña.   
—Para nada, hice home office todo el fin de semana pasado y adelanté bastante el trabajo de hoy, ya sabes, por la boda de Chris y…   
Enseguida, Claire se interrumpió a sí misma y maldijo para sus adentros. Tenía que haber mencionado el tema de la boda de su hermano delante de Jill.   
La ojiazul notó la incomodidad en la facciones de su amiga e inmediatamente se adelantó a contestar:  
—Por favor, Claire, continúa. No te apenes por mencionar el tema de la boda de Chris. —pidió sin ninguna pizca de atisbo en la voz. —Sé que se casó el sábado y de hecho estaba invitada. Por obvias razones decidí no asistir pero aún así les envié un regalo y mis más sinceras felicitaciones.   
Las palabras de Jill eran totalmente honestas y transparentes. Ese discurso no parecía ser la de una ex esposa hacía la antigua pareja que decidía rehacer su vida, sino que sonaba más a las líneas que diría una vieja amiga que desea el bien sin importar las circunstancias. Sin duda, eso era lo que más admiraba de Valentine; su capacidad de decisión y de ver las cosas con objetividad y madurez. Esto último le dio un poco de envidia, porque durante todo el proceso que conllevó la separación de su hermano, la agente de la B.S.A.A. siempre había demostrado temple y mucho carácter para sobrellevar la pérdida a pesar de haber tomado su distancia y haberse alejado de todos por un tiempo. Su actitud ante el fracaso matrimonial era envidiable y no sabía si ella iba a poder llevar la misma serenidad de Jill cuando afrontara la separación de Leon.   
—¿Cómo estuvo la ceremonia? —Insistió en afán de que su interlocutora pudiera relajarse.   
—Bien. —Contestó en automático. —Fue una ceremonia sencilla e íntima, ya sabes, a Chris no le gustan las aglomeraciones y a Sheva tampoco.   
—Lo sé, me lo imagino.—Dijo bajando la mirada y dando una sonrisa leve. —Ellos dos hacen una bonita pareja y creo que se complementan demasiado bien desde que se conocieron. Estoy segura que van a ser muy felices.   
Claire puso su mano sobre la de su amiga, que descansaba en el descansabrazos del sofá.   
—Ambos me salvaron. —Levantó la mirada nuevamente. —Si ellos no me hubiesen rescatado, yo no estaría aquí ahora y eso es algo por lo que siempre viviré agradecida, a pesar de lo que todos puedan pensar.   
—Cielos, Jill. En verdad, quisiera ser como tú. —Expresó honestamente la pelirroja a lo que la interpelada soltó una risotada.   
—Créeme, cariño, no quieres ser como yo. —Respondió entre risas, aún sin comprender lo que la Redfield menor trataba de decirle.   
—En serio, quiero actuar como tú lo haces. Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a afrontar mi divorcio. —Soltó de manera resignada y en ese momento a la ex S.T.A.R.S se le cortó la risa para cambiar su expresión por una de total incredulidad.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Le preguntó para qué le reafirmara lo que acababa de escuchar.   
—Lo que escuchaste, voy a separarme de Leon.   
—¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? —Siguió cuestionado aún sin dar crédito a lo que oía. —Leon es un tipo que se veía serio, pero tenía entendido que estabas muy feliz a su lado y ya llevaban un buen tiempo casados, su relación parecía ser sólida. —Expresó con incredulidad.  
—Pues las apariencias engañan.   
Y por primera vez, Claire Redfield se desahogó. Pidió que no le pasarán llamadas ni ningún otro tipo de interrupción mientras estaba con la agente Valentine, con quien sintiendo la confianza que se tenía por una vieja amiga y confidente, le contó toda la farsa que consistía su matrimonio y cómo aquello que era su mundo y su felicidad se había ido por el desagüe, siendo la gota que derramó el vaso, la aventura que había tenido su marido con su compañera de trabajo. Entre lágrimas, le contó todo a Jill Valentine, o al menos casi todo, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de su embarazo.   
—Fue por eso que decidí que lo mejor era pedirle yo misma el divorcio. Porque Leon, por alguna razón que desconozco jamás iba a atreverse a dar el primer paso; quizás por compromiso, por obligación o por lástima, iba a seguir quedándose conmigo aunque eso lo condenará a vivir una existencia infeliz. —Soltó con amargura y secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. —Así que, quise ser yo quien le diera el carpetazo a esto que empezó mal y él pudiera ser feliz con otra mujer, o incluso con la misma Elif Yildiz.  
Jill no supo qué decir. A pesar de que ella había vivido en carne propia la crudeza de un matrimonio fallido, no tenía duda que su sufrimiento no fue el mismo por el que estaba pasando Claire. A diferencia de Leon, Chris nunca le mintió ni le fue infiel, por lo cual, ella jamás pasó por él trago amargo de decepcionarse de su esposo, y las razones de su separación habían sido muy diferentes a las de su ex cuñada. Y lo más importante; cuando se separó de Chris, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado de amarlo. Ella se había casado sin amor, caso totalmente opuesto al de la Redfield que siempre había vivido enamorada del agente Kennedy y que lamentablemente lo seguía estando; lo confirmaba en cada una de sus lágrimas. Claire Redfield era la definición del amor no correspondido y de un corazón roto.   
—Dios, nunca me hubiera podido imaginar todo lo que me estás contando. —Expresó la ex S.T.A.R.S., con pesadumbre.   
—Pues ahora lo sabes. Aún no le he contado nada a Chris porque no quiero arruinar su viaje de bodas, pero en cuanto llegue y me haya asesorado con mi abogada, le daré la noticia. —Contó a la vez que tomaba un chocolate de la caja y lo masticaba todo de un bocado.   
"Va a arder Troya." Pensó Valentine al imaginar la reacción de Chris al enterarse de la razón por la cual iba a divorciarse. El Capitán no era un demente que quisiera controlar y mandar en la vida de su hermana adulta, pero estaba segura que no le iba a caer en gracia enterarse que su cuñado había engañado a Claire con una compañera de trabajo. Y con justa razón, cualquier persona con dos dedos enfrente se enfadaría y al menos pediría una explicación.   
—¿Y qué harás después?  
—Los bienes de nuestro matrimonio, incluídos la casa y los muebles son de Leon. Él compró todo y yo solo me encargue de escogerlo a mi gusto, así que no voy a pelear nada que no es mío, por lo cual no busco ningún convenio que me favorezca, sólo quiero la disolución del vínculo matrimonial y es todo. —Explicó comiéndose otro chocolate y continuó; —Me iré a vivir con una vieja amiga que fue mi compañera de piso en la universidad.   
—Sabes que en lo que te pueda ayudar, cuentas conmigo. —Mencionó Jill manifestando todo su apoyo.   
—Gracias, en realidad yo…   
Iba a decir algo cuando de repente sintió unas tremendas arcadas que le revolvieron el estómago y entró la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar.   
—Disculpa, debo ir al baño.   
Se levantó rápidamente al baño, seguida de su compañera que se desconcertó al verla tambalearse al abrir la puerta de la entrada y enseguida vomitar violentamente contra el toilet.   
Sin saber qué hacer, Jill sólo se limitó a colocar una de sus manos sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio y a sostener su cabello para que este no se ensuciara.   
—¡Jesús, Claire! Saliendo de aquí voy a ir a quejarme con los sujetos que me vendieron estos chocolates. —Dijo preocupada de que quizás le haya obsequiado a su amiga unos dulces en mal estado y que ese era el motivo de esas terribles náuseas.   
La pelirroja hiperventilaba y trataba de respirar únicamente por la nariz para contener la sensación de seguir devolviendo el estómago y en cuanto pudo hablar, bajó la palanca del váter y se puso de pie con dificultad para luego recargarse contra el lavamanos y tomar un trago de agua directo del chorro del grifo y escupir el nauseabundo sabor a ácido, antes de lavarse los dientes.   
—No te preocupes, Jill. Esto es normal.   
—¿Normal? ¡Acabas de devolver todo lo que comiste el fin de semana! —Mencionó con sarcasmo y luego se miró al lado de Claire en el espejo de su baño personal. —Además, ¡mírate! ¡Estás exageradamente pálida!   
Valentine estaba muy alarmada y asustada por el incidente que acababa de presenciar y no iba a dejarla tranquila hasta que visitaran a un doctor, cosa que no tenía ningún sentido, ya que ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Y luego de haberle contado a Jill toda esa etapa caótica que estaba viviendo, qué más daba contarle de igual forma la noticia de su embarazo.   
—Las náuseas son normales en el embarazo.   
Al escuchar esto, la ex S.T.A.R.S. la miró como si hubiera enloquecido.   
—¿Qué?  
—Estoy embarazada, Jill. Voy a tener un hijo de Leon y aún no sé cómo carajo se lo voy a decir.   
Unos momentos después y luego de que por segunda ocasión en el día, Jill Valentine recibiera otra noticia que no podía creer, regresaron a la sala en donde se encontraban, no sin antes pedir un jugo de manzana para la activista y una botella de agua para ella.   
—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? —Preguntó sin quitar la vista del vientre de su amiga, ya que a sus ojos, ella seguía siendo tan delgada a cómo la recordaba.   
—Apenas cinco semanas. Aún no tengo latido y el doctor me recomendó no comentarle a nadie todavía.—Relató dándole un sorbo a su jugo para luego colocar el vaso en la mesita de centro.   
Eso explicaba la ausencia de barriga y las náuseas con mareos tan frecuentes.   
—Me imagino que este bebé no estaba en tus planes.   
—No, —se encogió de hombros —Siendo franca, Leon nunca quiso tener hijos y yo renuncié a la idea de ser madre. Es por eso que no sé cómo voy explicárselo, cuando en el fondo sé que no quiere ser el padre de mi hijo.   
Jill frunció el ceño. Su amiga había pasado un verdadero tormento en su matrimonio para continuar con el infierno que se estaba convirtiendo su separación y ahora también tenía que lidiar con el embarazo a solas y criar en solitario al hijo o hija de ambos, porque su marido nunca quiso ser padre.   
"Pedazo de cabrón. Maldito culo egoísta." Pensó Valentine perdiendo la buena imagen que tenía del agente de la D.S.O. y teniendo una opinión aún peor de la tal Elif Yildiz.   
—Claire, cuánto lamento todo esto.   
—No hay nada que lamentar. —dio una sonrisa optimista y se llevó una mano al vientre, —Sabes, estoy muy contenta e ilusionada con este bebé. Es lo único bueno que tengo en medio de tantas calamidades.   
Al mirar el repentino brillo en los ojos tristes de la motociclista, supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Conocía de antemano los deseos de su amiga por formar su propia familia y se notaba a leguas que la pelirroja estaba más que feliz por la llegada de ese ser que crecía dentro de ella.   
Valentine iba a decir algo cuando de repente la extensión de su oficina comenzó a sonar.   
Se levantó de mala gana y tomó el interfon.   
—Moira, dije que no quería ser interrumpida ni recibir a nadie ahora. —Dijo con tono condescendiente y casi maternal hacia la hija de Barry Burton.   
—Lo sé, Claire y lo siento. Pero están aquí el nuevo dirigente del departamento y su socio y quieren verte.   
—¡Dios! ¿Ya están aquí? —replicó con repentina preocupación, ya que no esperaba para hoy la visita de su nuevo jefe, porque según lo planeado eso era para mañana. —Por favor, Moira, hazlos pasar.  
Colgó el teléfono rápidamente y se secó las pestañas que aún estaban un poco húmedas por el llanto de unos momentos antes.   
—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Jill con intriga.   
—Mi nuevo jefe adelantó su llegada para hoy y está por entrar a la oficina. —Explicó acomodándose el cuello de la blusa y alisando un poco su saco de negocios que se había arrugado un poco por la posición en que estaba sentada. —Supongo que quiso adelantarse a las presentaciones y todo el protocolo para entrar de lleno mañana a trabajar.   
La explicación tenía sentido.   
—¿Al menos lo conoces?   
—No tengo ni idea de quién sea. —admitió. —Solo sé que es un tipo de Turquía que presuntamente es una eminencia en su ramo. Supongo que debe ser un viejo, de esos exigentes y conservadores. Espero que no tome a mal el tener que trabajar con una mujer joven y un poco desordenada. —Terminó por decir, guiada por el estereotipo machista y muy estricto que tenía la gente de occidente respecto a los varones de Medio Oriente.   
—¡Dios, qué Cruz! Creo que es mejor que me vaya. —Dijo poniéndose de pie y llevando en las manos su botella de agua.   
—Aguarda Jill, no te vayas todavía. —colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica para detenerla. —Quédate, al menos para que el tipo te conozca. Por los apoyos y acuerdos de reciprocidad entre Terra Save y la B.S.A.A. es bueno que al menos conozcan a una de las miembros más importantes de una de nuestras homólogas.   
Ella accedió y Claire se dispuso a abrir la entrada a su despacho en cuanto escuchó los toquidos educados en la puerta de madera.  
Después de un buen rato de conversación, Valentine sintió la típica resequedad en la garganta y abrió la botella de agua para darle pequeños sorbos y refrescarse. Se movió cerca del ventanal que estaba opuesto a la entrada, para darle un poco de privacidad a los dirigentes de Terra Save, mientras esperaba a ser presentada.   
Claire se dispuso a abrir la puerta y en cuanto miró al primer hombre que tenía enfrente, involuntariamente, retrocedió un paso.   
Cuál fue su sorpresa que al mirar a su nuevo jefe no se parecía en nada a lo que ella imaginaba. Se trataba de un hombre joven, probablemente de la misma edad de Leon, muy alto y esbelto, pero de complexión fuerte; piel trigueña, cabello entrecano y ojos enormes de color aceituna. Sus facciones, aunque varoniles con mandíbula prominente y mirada penetrante, sus ojos enormes y su sonrisa amable le daban un aspecto encantador, que distaba demasiado a la persona que se había imaginado unos momentos antes. Fácilmente, el sujeto que tenía enfrente parecía más un actor de cine que el nuevo dirigente de Terra Save.   
—¿Claire Redfield? —Habló en tono de pregunta con un marcado acento británico, al darse cuenta que la mujer se había quedado muda.   
—Sí. —Afirmó con un hilo de voz.   
—Encantado soy Demir Özyıldız.   
Acto seguido estrechó su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la tomó por sorpresa.   
—Mucho gusto. —Expresó con educación y notable desconcierto.   
—Y él es mi socio, Oliveira. Estará trabajando hombro a hombro con nosotros.   
El segundo hombre era igual de apuesto que el primero, aunque eran muy diferentes. Era casi tan alto como Demir pero a leguas se notaba que era más musculoso, casi tanto como Chris. Piel bronceada, cabello negro y rizado que llevaba en una ligera melena que cubría una parte de su rostro, y barba a medio afeitar le daban un estilo igualmente varonil y atractivo pero más desenfadado que su compañero que lucía un estilo más pulcro.   
Sin duda, ambos varones eran bastante guapos.   
—Soy Carlos, mucho gusto, Claire. —Saludó con acento extranjero y estrechando su mano de manera educada para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.   
—Un placer, Carlos. —Expresó sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la imponente presencia de los recién llegados y enseguida caminó a donde su amiga. —Permítanme presentarles a alguien.   
Con un ademán, la activista les indicó que la siguieran hasta donde se encontraba la mujer, que yacía de espaldas a ellos, mirando distraída la ciudad por el enorme ventanal de la oficina.  
Estaba tomando un buen trago de agua de su botella, cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas y la voz de Claire llamándola.  
—Jill, quiero presentarte al nuevo dirigente del Departamento de Terra Save; Demir Özyıldız y su colaborador, Carlos...   
Aún no terminaba la frase, cuando Valentine volteó para saludar y reconoció a uno de los sujetos que tenía enfrente.   
Entonces no hubo más que decir; acto seguido, escupió el trago y sintió un chorro de agua escurrir por sus fosas nasales.   
"Maldi-ta, sea…"  
.  
.  
Leon jugaba impaciente con el vaso de café que tenía entre las manos mientras esperaba a que llegaran los detenidos a la estación de policía. Había volado veintidós horas desde Los Ángeles hasta Liubliana, capital de Eslovenia. En ese tiempo si durmió cuatro horas fueron muchas, su mente era una vorágine de pensamientos al igual que sus sentimientos estaban confusos. 

Aún estaban presentes los recuerdos de su última noche con su esposa. Podía sentir su fragancia inundar el aire que respiraba, la imagen de su mujer tumbada en su cama con la mirada cargada de deseo todavía lo afectaba. ¿En qué momento aquella pelirroja de mirada dulce y sonrisa amable logró meterse debajo de su piel? Siempre pensó en Claire como una buena amiga, incluso después de casados la veía como una compañera de vida, pero jamás como mujer y amante. Tal vez fue el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo —y dormir en la misma cama —lo que hizo que cambiara su modo de verla. 

Recordó la noche de la cena en donde se reencontraron, unos años atrás. Nunca se imaginó verla tan mejorada con el tiempo; lucía muy guapa ataviada en un vestido verde esmeralda, pero no fue el escote de su espalda , ni su cabellera suelta ondeando al ritmo de sus caderas lo que llamó su atención; sino su seguridad y la confianza que tenía en sí misma fue lo que le atrajo de ella. Claire lo hacía sentirse amado, a pesar de que él pocas veces correspondió a ese amor. 

—Eres un idiota, la amas y ahora vas a perderla —murmuró para sí mismo lamentando no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos. 

Se llevó la mano a la nuca y se dio un ligero masaje, tratando de disipar un poco la tensión que se acumulaba en su cabeza. No había manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido ni tampoco corregir sus errores, Claire quería separarse y él debía respetar su decisión; es lo menos que podía hacer por todo el dolor que le causó durante su matrimonio. 

No obstante, no era capaz de soportar la idea de que ella rehiciera su vida con otro hombre. La quería para él y no dejaría que nadie más ocupara su lugar en su cama y en su corazón. 

Entonces una idea surgió en su mente.

Bebió un poco del café frío de su vaso y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Un divorcio lleva tiempo en tramitarse, tiempo que él aprovecharía para hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a terminar con su matrimonio. Tal vez se portó de forma egoísta con Claire pero al menos no todo estaba perdido. Lucharía por reconquistarla y recuperar el amor de ella. 

De pronto unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Elif mirándolo intrigada.   
—Veo que ahora ríes solo —dijo ella, en tono de broma—. Podrías al menos contarme el chiste para reirme contigo.   
—No es asunto tuyo —respondió Leon, en tono ácido.   
—De acuerdo, pero no tienes que ser tan agresivo —Elif le entregó una carpeta y continuó: —el Jefe de Inteligencia de Eslovenia nos espera, está en conferencia con el Jefe de la división de Turquía y con Rollins . Te estamos esperando. 

Leon tiró el vaso de café en el cesto junto al dispensador de agua y se puso de pie. Caminó detrás de Elif hacia la oficina principal del edificio. Cruzaron la puerta y se dirigieron a la mesa de reuniones. Una pantalla plana mostraba los rostros de Burak Kaya, Jefe de Inteligencia Turca y Brian Rollins, Director de Operaciones de la DSO. Los dos agentes tomaron su lugar en la sala al tiempo que Rusbel Ivanov, Jefe de seguridad en Eslovenia, encendía un cigarrillo.   
—Me alegra que estén aquí Agentes —dijo Rusbel, entusiasmado.   
—Es un honor trabajar con ustedes —respondió Elif con una sonrisa.   
—Más honor es para mi trabajar con usted, Agente Yildiz —sonrió Rubel en forma lasciva y Elif correspondió el gesto de la misma forma.   
Leon puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a revisar los documentos en su carpeta. Detestaba que Elif fuese tan descarada con los hombres, sobre todo en el trabajo; ya que a veces les costaba no ser tomados en serio durante las reuniones, además ella sólo era su compañera y lo que hiciera con su vida privada no es su asunto.   
—Escuché que hay rumores que el ataque terrorista en su país tiene relación con lo sucedido en Estambul —dijo Leon a Rusbel.   
—Así es —respondió el jefe enfadado por tener que dejar de flirtear con Elif—. El virus fue propagado a través de una bomba que fue detonada desde un teléfono celular. Pudimos recuperar los restos de ella y al estudiarla de cerca notamos que tenía un emblema grabado de una serpiente dorada. Este dato se envió a todas las agencias a nivel mundial, y hallamos una coincidencia con el ataque en Turquía.   
—Estamos hablando entonces de una red de terroristas —dijo Elif en tono serio.   
—Es probable —señaló el Jefe Burak Kaya.  
—Nosotros tenemos una pista de un grupo de traficantes de armas químicas, su centro de operaciones estaba en Sudamérica, Brasil para ser más precisos — mencionó Brian Rollins—. La policía local se estaba haciendo cargo de la investigación, puedo contactar al Agente a cargo para hacer una cita y ponernos al corriente del caso.   
—¿Quiere decir que nosotros iremos por esos criminales? —preguntó Leon, irritado.   
—Ustedes están más capacitados para tratar temas de bioterrorismo —admitió Burak—. Conozco sus antecedentes Agente Kennedy, mis compañeros y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que usted es la persona más apta para llevar el caso. 

Leon comenzó a masajearse las sienes con los dedos, tratando de mitigar la terrible jaqueca que se avecinaba por la falta de sueño. Aunque le gustaba su trabajo, llevar un caso en este momento no estaba en sus planes; perdería mucho tiempo valioso que necesitaría más adelante para recuperar a su esposa.   
—Supongo que no puedo decir que no —soltó Leon, con sarcasmo.   
—Creemos que harás un excelente trabajo— lo aduló Burak.  
—De acuerdo, sólo tengo una condición —dijo Leon en tono serio.   
—Dime —indagó el Jefe Rollins, intrigado.   
—Me gustaria que me asignaran a un nuevo compañero —exigió Leon.   
La sala se quedó en silencio. El Jefe Rollins se quedó pensativo, mientras que Elif miraba con expresión de incredulidad a su compañero.   
—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Rollins, asombrado.   
—Si— respondió Leon, seguro de su petición.   
—Sé que no debería intervenir en un asunto que sólo compete a ustedes dos—intervino Burak Kaya, dejando el bolígrafo de plata sobre la mesa—. Pero creo que la Agente Yildiz es la más adecuada para ayudar en este caso. Fue entrenada por los mejores de mi país, su dominio en manejo de armas y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es excelente, además de que tiene mucha experiencia llevando asuntos de Inteligencia, a pesar de su corta edad.   
—No dudo de la capacidad de Elif— dijo el Jefe Rollins, esta vez en un tono más ácido—. Agente Kennedy, me temo que esta vez no podré ceder ante lo que me está pidiendo. Este caso no es sólo una cooperación entre agencias de seguridad, sino que que estamos hablando de colaboración entre países.  
—Entiendo —Leon estrujó el vaso de café, frustrado. Sabía que su jefe no cambiaría de opinión y menos tratándose de un asunto que tendría consecuencias de orden diplomático. 

Sin duda trabajar con Elif no le ayudaría en nada en sus planes de reconquistar a su esposa. 

—Bien, si no hay nada más que decir. Me gustaría invitar a los Agentes Kennedy y Yildiz a un almuerzo organizado en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro primer ministro —dijo Rusbel Ivanov, entusiasmado.   
—Encantados —respondió Elif con una sonrisa. 

Se despidieron todos los presentes y la reunión se dio por concluida.   
.  
.  
A pesar de que el sol brillaba en lo alto, la brisa helada podía sentirse como cristales rozando sobre la piel. Leon miraba a su alrededor como el personal de catering contratado para el evento se esmeraba en atender a los invitados. Un chico vestido de etiqueta se acercó a él y le ofreció rellenar su vaso de whisky. Leon le hizo una seña indicando que estaba bien. Dejó su bebida sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia el final del jardín. Se apoyó en una barda pequeña de mármol y admiró el enorme prado que estaba a desnivel. Tenía un laberinto de arbustos decorado con rosales de flores blancas. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría a Claire ese lugar, sabía que ella gustaba de disfrutar de lugares al aire libre y en donde pudiera tener contacto con la naturaleza. 

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, por el ritmo del caminar supo que se trataba de Elif.   
—Es lindo el lugar, ¿cierto?   
—Vamos, Yildiz, dispara de una vez —le dijo Leon con sarcasmo—. Estas molesta porque pedí un compañero nuevo.   
—Un poco —Elif sacó una cigarrera y le ofreció un cigarrillo a Leon, éste lo aceptó—. A decir verdad lo esperaba, no eres de los que separan su vida personal del trabajo.   
—No quiero malos entendidos contigo, es todo. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no debió pasar. Amo a mi esposa y no pienso dejarla por ti ni por nadie —admitió Leon.   
—¿Amas a tu esposa? —Elif soltó una carcajada—. ¿A Claire?, si siempre te has quejado de lo infeliz que eres con ella, esperas que te crea esa mentira.   
—Estoy diciendo la verdad —Leon dio una calada a su cigarro y continuó: —estuve ciego por mucho tiempo.  
—Mientes —Elif se puso frente a él y lo abrazó por el cuello—. Vamos Leon, porque no admites que te gustó estar conmigo. No seas cobarde.   
—Suéltame —Leon rompió su abrazó y dio un paso atrás—. Creo que fui muy claro. Olvídate de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.   
—Bien —dijo Elif, molesta—. No creo nada de lo que dijiste. Solo quiero decirte que cuando quiero algo, no descanso hasta conseguirlo. 

Leon miró a Elif con recelo y ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio. El silencio y la tensión se apoderaron de ambos. Él sabía que Elif estaba hablando en serio, no sería fácil   
hacer que se olvidara del asunto de su encuentro íntimo, trabajar juntos sería un verdadero infierno, sin duda. 

De pronto se escuchó un grito de horror de una mujer. Leon y Elif se volvieron hacia la mesa principal y vieron como de la fuente que adornaba el centro del jardín brotaba sangre. Los invitados corrieron hacia la salida del lugar, horrorizados. Los elementos de seguridad de inmediato resguardaron al primer ministro en el interior del hotel. Lo que parecía ser una celebración de cumpleaños, se convirtió en una película de horror. 

Elif se acercó a la fuente y Leon la siguió de cerca. Rusbel Ivanov también se aproximó a ellos con cara de incredulidad.   
—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Rubel.   
—¿Sabes si el primer ministro tiene enemigos? —indagó Elif mirando con detalle la fuente, la cual fue apagada por el personal de catering.   
—Es un político, es un hombre plagado de gente que lo quiere ver muerto —respondió Rusbel examinando la sangre sobre el césped con su bolígrafo.   
Un chico del servicio del hotel se acercó a ellos y dijo: —¿Rusbel Ivanov?   
—Soy yo.   
—Dejaron esto en la recepción del hotel, dijeron que se lo entregaran—el chico le entregó una caja de terciopelo rojo.   
—¿No dejaron algún remitente?  
—No, señor. De hecho estaba sobre la mesa de recepción con una nota, no vimos quien lo dejó ahí —respondió el chico y luego se marchó. 

Rusbel Ivanov abrió la caja y se encontró un anillo de oro con el emblema de una serpiente. Miró a los agentes de la DSO con el rostro pálido y les dijo: —¿Qué significa esto?  
—Significa que ya sabe que estamos detrás de él —respondió Leon buscando entre la gente algún sospechoso.   
.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de las autoras.   
> Addie Redfield: Hola!! Gracias por leer esta historia. Sabemos que tardamos mucho en esta última actualización, pero ya saben como es la vida adulta, no da tregua cuando se trata de tiempo libre. Esperamos que les guste. 
> 
> Light of Moon: Queridos lectores, es un gusto volvernos a encontrar por aquí en un nuevo episodio de esta historia a la que tanto mi querida Addie como yo le hemos tomado tanto cariño. Espero que disfruten de leer esta actualización tanto como nosotras disfrutamos de escribirla.


	4. Capitulo 4

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_"Un reencuentro es el inicio de una nueva historia"... anónimo._

_"Alejarse también es un acto de amor"... Arely Huber_

Sentía que la sangre le hervía en las mejillas y que todos los colores no paraban de subírsele al rostro. Sin duda era uno de los momentos más bochornosos de toda su vida, y para variar, aún no terminaba.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, señorita! ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Demir al presenciar que había salido un chorro de agua por la nariz de Jill y acercándose para intentar ayudarla.

—Voy por un pañuelo. —Mencionó Carlos saliendo rápido de allí y disimulando una sonrisa divertida.

—No, no, estoy bien, estoy perfecta. —Dijo negando con una mano para evitar que el jefe de su amiga se le acercara.

Claire aún sin entender lo que acababa de suceder logró acercarse a la rubia y ayudarla a enderezarse, ya que aún estaba inclinada para que el agua de su nariz terminara de escurrir.

— ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

—Lo estoy. —Afirmó mientras se limpiaba el suéter con las manos.

En ese momento, Carlos volvió a escena con una caja de pañuelos desechables que le entregó a su antigua compañera de escape. Jill los recibió sin decir nada y sin atreverse a mirarlo, ya que aún la cara le estaba ardiendo de vergüenza.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos y le demos un poco de privacidad a los agentes de Terra Save. —Mencionó el brasileño, colocándose al lado de la agente de la B.S.A.A. —Estaremos en la sala de espera.

—Un momento, ¿ustedes se conocen? —Preguntó Claire al notar que el compañero de su nuevo jefe le hablaba a su amiga con mucha confianza.

—Es una historia larga. —Susurró Jill con un hilo de voz.

—Se las contaremos otro día, lo prometemos. Anda Jill, démosle unos minutos a nuestros amigos, estaremos bien.

Valentine asintió y caminó al lado del ex mercenario mientras terminaba de secarse el agua que había mojado el cuello y el pecho de su suéter.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Le preguntó ofreciendo su brazo para caminar a su lado.

—No. —Respondió de mala gana y negándose a sus atenciones de caballero.

—"Espacio personal", lo entiendo. ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos! —Exclamó sonriendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Dios, eso fue raro. —Mencionó la pelirroja cuando se quedaron a solas.

—Carlos es raro, no te preocupes por él. —Comentó con una media sonrisa. —Sólo espero que la señorita Valentine esté bien.

—Jill sabe arreglárselas. Puede resolverlo. —Se cruzó de brazos y enseguida se sobresaltó. —Dios, he sido muy desatenta, por favor siéntese. —Dijo señalando uno de los sillones de su oficina.

El hombre se sentó en el sillón individual y Claire se acomodó la silla para tener una conversación más directa.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber, señor Oz… Ozu…? —Tartamudeó tratando de recordar cuál era su apellido.

—Özyıldız. —Completó. —Pero no te preocupes, nadie puede pronunciarlo, sólo dime Demir. No soy afín a las formalidades y además siento que tutearnos nos da un poco más de confianza. Quiero decir, si no te molesta, claro.

La pelirroja alzó ambas cejas impresionada. Definitivamente el sujeto que tenía enfrente no se parecía en nada al que se había pintado en su cabeza.

—Para nada, tampoco me agradan mucho las formalidades.

—Aclarado ese punto, me gustaría que hablemos, Claire. Pero no del trabajo, ni del asunto que me trajo aquí y a mi socio desde el otro lado del océano, para eso prefiero que agendemos una reunión más formal para ponernos al día. —Expresó con franqueza y reclinándose en su asiento. —Si llegué antes es porque quería conocerte.

La mujer se mordió el labio y cruzó ambas manos con nerviosismo. Al parecer su nuevo jefe era muy franco y no se andaba con rodeos.

—He oído hablar mucho de ti.

—Espero que cosas buenas. —Murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Las mejores, créeme. Siempre es un gusto trabajar con gente tan eficiente y con tanta experiencia en el gremio, pero como te dije, yo no quería conocer a la activista, yo quería conocer a la persona con la que voy a convivir gran parte de mi día durante los próximos meses de mi vida. En mi cultura acostumbramos conocer y estrechar lazos de confianza y reciprocidad con la gente que convivimos, desconozco si en occidente sea de la misma manera, pero también esa confianza es parte de mis reglas personales. No me gusta marcar la distancia de las relaciones laborales de supra a subordinación, apuesto más por la labor de equipo, la de trabajar hombro a hombro, que la de sólo ser una persona que da órdenes y supervisa. Prefiero involucrarme lo más que pueda y ese es mi compromiso. Vine aquí a ayudar y no a ordenar, ese es mi objetivo. Ahora me gustaría conocer tu opinión, ¿qué opinas?

—Wow…—Soltó casi de manera inconsciente. —No sé qué decir. Realmente es la primera vez que tengo un jefe que se interesa en la persona y no en el currículum. —Contestó con honestidad.

Demir sonrió de manera encantadora, demostrando que no sólo era buena persona, sino también se sabía un hombre seguro en todos los sentidos.

—Creo que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer como personas ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de volver con nuestros amigos. —Se puso de pie y se adelantó a ayudar a Claire a levantarse del sofá. Ella aceptó la ayuda e iba a abrir la puerta pero nuevamente, él tomó la iniciativa y abrió la puerta para ella.

—Además de todo, eres muy educado. —Elogió la pelirroja ante las atenciones de Demir.

—Aún existimos los caballeros en este mundo. —Dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Hace tanto que no me topaba con uno. —Soltó casi con amargura, recordando que hacía mucho tiempo, su casi ex marido había dejado de portarse tan atento con ella .

—Quizás siempre han estado allí y sólo has estado distraída.

—Ah… —suspiró. —Si supieras.

—Estoy seguro. Una dama como tú, se lo merece. —Aseguró mientras sonreía de medio lado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse halagada por el cumplido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había recibido tantas atenciones masculinas que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía compartir tiempo con alguien tan caballeroso y atento como Demir, que además de ser educado, ahora le había dedicado un cumplido. Sonrió y bajó la mirada para caminar al lado de su nuevo jefe que, al conocerlo, había sido una grata sorpresa que no imaginaba.

.

.

—Supongo que no esperabas verme.

Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban en la sala de recepción.

Jill lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, Carlos iba a reírse de esto cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

—Francamente, no. —Respondió sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

—Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte… —Le dijo casi con la misma indiferencia y agregó: —Tan pronto.—guiñó—Te va bien el rubio. —Comentó mirando el color cenizo de su cabello que en la raíz era más claro. —Aunque también te ves muy linda de castaño.

Ella terminó por sonreír; Carlos era el mismo adulador de siempre. El ex mercenario estaba jugando con ella, pero ella también sabía jugar.

—¿Y qué? ¿Viniste hasta aquí por mí? —Le preguntó en tono de desafío.

Él soltó una carcajada, Jill "osada" Valentine seguía conservando ese carácter obstinado y determinado que cuando la conoció.

—Por supuesto, nena. ¿A qué otra cosa vendría si no fuera por ti?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Al parecer ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer en ese juego sarcástico.

—Me debes una charla. No creas que lo he olvidado. —Repuso él.

—¿Ah sí? No lo recuerdo. —Contestó fingiendo demencia mientras terminaba de secar su suéter.

—Pues deberías, porque lo prometiste. O es que, Jill Valentine la ex superteniente de S.T.A.R.S., ¿le teme a una charla con un viejo amigo? —Retó.

Jill levantó una ceja y sonrió con actitud de rivalidad. Oliveira no había perdido el toque de mover siempre las piezas a su favor.

Ella iba a contestar algo cuando Claire y Demir llegaron a donde ellos estaban.

—Eso fue rápido. —Mencionó Oliveira.

—Agendamos una reunión para el próximo jueves a las 10:00 am en la sala de juntas, para que lo tengas contemplado. —Anunció Demir a su compañero.

—Jill, en esta reunión también necesitaremos un representante de la B.S.A.A.—Completó Claire refiriéndose a su amiga.

—Eso es tema de Barry, le pasaré el recado. Ahora debo irme, Claire me dio gusto verte de nuevo. —Se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja y luego se acercó al hombre de medio oriente. —Señor Demir, un verdadero placer conocerle, y qué pena por lo que presenció. —Dijo sintiéndose sumamente apenada.

—No te preocupes Jill, aquí nada pasó. Sólo dime Demir, ¿sí? —Pidió con su característico buen humor y educación.

—Gracias, Demir.

Ella dio unos pasos para alejarse cuando Carlos la detuvo.

—¿No se te olvida algo?

La rubia lo miró de arriba a abajo y le sonrió de manera sumamente coqueta.

—8:00 de la noche en Rock and Wings. No llegues tarde.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Existen los mapas y actualmente los GPS, soldado.

En la cara de Carlos se dibujó una mueca de satisfacción al escuchar la respuesta de su compañera, que diciendo esto, se marchó de Terra Save.

"Hoy tengo una cita." Pensó Valentine aún sin estar segura de lo que acababa de suceder.

.

.

—Son doscientos dólares con treinta centavos, señor —dijo la encargada al tiempo de tecleaba algo en la caja registradora.

Leon sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó a la vendedora, mientras la chica hacía el cobro, él miró el ramo de peonías rosadas que descansaba sobre el mostrador. Sabía de sobra que eran las flores favoritas de su esposa, así que pensó que sería una buena idea sorprenderla con ese detalle.

La chica le devolvió la tarjeta y Leon salió de la florería con rumbo a su casa. Nunca antes había regalado flores a una mujer, así que no pudo evitar sentirse como un adolescente atolondrado y torpe. Sólo esperaba que Claire tomara a bien el gesto y no se burlara de él por parecer un idiota enamorado. Aparcó el coche frente a la casa que compartía con su esposa y la miró por un momento. Notó que las luces estaban apagadas, tal vez Claire se quedó hasta tarde en el trabajo, pensó.

Cruzó el jardín del frente y abrió la puerta principal. El aroma a lavanda inundaba el lugar. Encendió la luz de la sala de estar y caminó a la habitaciòn principal. Una vez ahí dejó la maleta cerca del armario y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Si bien estaba cansado por el viaje, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo y pondría en marcha su plan de reconquistar a su esposa.

Salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió al armario para buscar unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta de algodón. De pronto notó que la ropa de Claire ya no estaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ¿acaso ella aprovechó la ausencia de él para irse de la casa?. Un sobre color azul sobre la cama llamó su atención, el cual tomó y leyó la nota que contenía en su interior.

_Leon:_

_Lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser de esta forma. Sé que esta es una forma cobarde de hacerlo, pero sabes lo mucho que odio las despedidas. Tomé la decisión de dejar la casa que compartimos, no le encuentro sentido seguir viviendo aquí y fingir que somos un matrimonio feliz. Estas paredes tienen tantos recuerdos que lastiman y sólo me hacen daño._

_Te deseo lo mejor._

_Claire._

Leyó una vez la nota, sin dar crédito al mensaje que contenía. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, no podía creer que Claire lo hubiese abandonado de esa forma, ella no era una cobarde, así que había un buen motivo detrás de su partida y él no esperaría para averiguarlo.

Se vistió, tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió a las oficinas de Terra Save, con suerte encontraría a Claire para hablar con ella.

.

.

Terminaba de abotonar el último botón de su camisa y pasaba sus manos por la melena para intentar peinar sus rizos cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

No se molestó en mirar quién era, y sólo se limitó en abrir. Era Demir, quien al verlo que estaba dedicado en su atuendo dio un paso hacia atrás exagerando una reacción impresionada.

—Vaya, entonces es en serio.

—¿Qué es en serio? —Dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse loción.

—No te hagas el loco. —Insistió su amigo que se sentó en la cama.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Con que se trata de Jill Valentine la mujer que te hizo venir hasta acá y aceptar un trabajo que odias en un país que no te agrada. —Dijo en todo burlón. —Serás cabrón. —Terminó con una carcajada y lanzando un proyectil de almohada directo a la cabeza del brasileño que este esquivo con destreza.

—¿Acaso creías que acepté un trabajo de mierda sólo por ti? —Le preguntó con el mismo humor.

—Siempre supe que se trataba de una chica, hermano. Pero, ¡eres un bastardo con suerte! No creía que fueras a encontrarla tan rápido. Y menos que obtuvieras una cita en el mismo día.

—A decir verdad, yo tampoco. Supongo que es el destino, o algo similar. —Comentó distraído.

—¿Ahora crees en el destino? ¡Hermano, te hemos perdido! —Se burló.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Acto seguido le lanzó de regreso la almohada que en un inicio Demir le había lanzado, pero que de igual forma, logró esquivar.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? No le quitaste el ojo de encima a Claire Redfield durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Terra Save. y no te atrevas a negarmelo, porque tenías más cara de idiota que de costumbre.

Ahora era el turno de Carlos de burlarse y de Demir para sentir la estocada.

—No, no voy a negarlo, Claire Redfield realmente me impresionó. Por su currículum imaginé que sería alguien mayor, o al menos que sería presuntuosa. Nunca pensé que me encontraría a una mujer sencilla e inteligente. —Expresó impresionado.

—Y bonita. —Completó el brasileño.

—Hermosa. Sin lugar a dudas, es la mujer más bella que he visto.

—Y dices que yo soy el perdido. —Comentó el de cabello negro sin perder la oportunidad de fastidiar a su amigo. —Bueno amigo, me encantaría seguir escuchando sobre cómo te enamoraste a primera vista de Claire Redfield, pero ya fue una suerte que encontrara a Jill sin necesidad de buscarla y me pidió que fuera puntual. —Terminó colocándose una chaqueta de piel en los hombros. —Y no quiero jugar con mi buena suerte.

—Que todo salga bien, Carlos. —Deseó de buena gana y agregó: —Solo pasaba para anunciarte que probablemente mañana nos asignen nuestro nuevo piso en el que viviremos por los siguientes meses.

—¿Tendremos un piso? Creí que estaríamos en el hotel. —Comentó el ex mercenario.

—Para nada, será un piso para cada uno, aunque estaremos en el mismo edificio. —Explicó.

—Bien, me agrada. Deseame suerte. Cierras al salir hermano, y no te termines las bebidas de mi frigobar, maldito.

Demir alzó ambos pulgares en señal de buena suerte mientras se acercaba a la mini nevera de su amigo y destapaba una cerveza.

—A tu salud, Carlos.

.

.

Terminó de colocar gloss rosado en los labios y se miró nuevamente en el espejo; jeans ajustados, zapatos bajos, una blusa informal y una chamarra ligera formaban su atuendo desenfadado, pero que a pesar de ello, trataba de verse lo mejor posible. Desde la etapa de su divorcio había perdido varios kilos, por lo que tenía una silueta aún más esbelta que la que solía tener en sus tiempos de oficial en los S.T.A.R.S. y le restaban más años de los que realmente tenía. A pesar de que siempre era cuidadosa con su aspecto físico, nunca pensaba demasiado en ello, o al menos no últimamente, por lo cual preocuparse hoy por ello era… raro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido una "cita".

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —Se preguntó sin tener una respuesta, ya que hoy había actuado por mero impulso, justo como la vez que había llamado a Carlos aquella tarde. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer muy juiciosa, sin embargo, últimamente actuaba por mero impulso.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo e hizo una mueca al mirar las cicatrices que se asomaban en su pecho; la horrible marca del dispositivo de control mental que Albert Wesker la había obligado a utilizar por tanto tiempo. Caminó al armario y tomó una bufanda que acomodó de manera circular en su cuello y que logró cubrir esas espantosas cicatrices de las que aún no se sentía capaz de hablar abiertamente.

Tomó su bolso y las llaves del auto; lo hecho, hecho estaba y le había pedido puntualidad a Carlos, por lo que conociéndolo, él llegaría mucho antes que ella.

.

.

Leon aparcó el coche en la entrada de las oficinas de Terra Save. Como pasaban de las nueve de la noche, la mayoría del personal que laboraba ya había dejado las instalaciones, por lo que lucía el edificio casi vacío. Marcó al móvil de Claire, pero este enviaba al buzón de voz. Quizá ella no quería hablar con nadie o como siempre olvidó conectar a la corriente eléctrica su teléfono. Caminó hacia la puerta principal con la intención de buscarla en su oficina, cruzó el pasillo principal y antes de tocar el botón para entrar al ascensor, este se abrió y Moira Burton fue quien salió a su encuentro.

—Leon, ¡Qué sorpresa! .

—Hola, Moira —dijo Leon con falso entusiasmo—. ¿Claire está en su despacho?

—No —respondió Moira—. Pidió una licencia por tres días. Dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos personales. Creí que lo sabías.

—No lo mencionó. Estuve fuera del país por una semana y llegué hace unas horas —mencionó Leon, decepcionado.

—Tal vez decidió pasar unos días con su hermano —dijo Moira dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Ya conoces a Claire, quizá no quería estar sola tanto tiempo en casa.

—Tienes razón —Leon esbozó media sonrisa.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta luego, Leon —se despidió Moira y salió del edificio hacia el estacionamiento.

Leon salió del edificio, subió al coche y se dirigió a casa de su cuñado Chris. Tal vez Claire no estaba de muy buen ánimo por el asunto del divorcio y decidió mudarse con su hermano. Aunque temía a los cuestionamientos de Chris acerca de los problemas de pareja que tenían en el matrimonio, su deseo por encontrar a su esposa fue más fuerte que era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Llegó a la calle Madison y aparcó el coche frente a la casa de los Redfield. Chris y Sheva conversaban sentados en un sillón en el porche delantero. Lucían felices y enamorados, lo que hizo que Leon sintiera una punzada de envidia.

—Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan ciego… —murmuró para sí mismo.

Chris lo divisó desde su lugar, se puso de pie y le hizo una seña para que acudiera al porche. Leon tragó saliva con dificultad, el auto de Claire no se veía estacionado en la acera ni tampoco en el garage de la casa.

—Demonios —Leon dio un golpe al volante y después bajó del coche.

Chris y Sheva se pusieron de pie y caminaron por el camino de gravilla que atravesaba el jardín.

—Leon, ¿qué haces por aquí a esta hora ? —preguntó Chris, en tono jovial.

—Sólo pasaba a saludar… y saber si Claire no estaba contigo —respondió Leon.

—No la he visto en días —dijo Chris, intrigado—. Leon, ¿está todo bien entre ustedes?

—Si, es sólo que llegué antes de lo previsto de mi viaje y quería darle una sorpresa pero tiene el móvil apagado y no sé a dónde pudo haber ido —mintió.

—Quizá salió a comprar algo de cenar —dijo Sheva abrazando a su marido por la espalda—. No te preocupes, pronto te llamará.

—Claro —Leon se llevó la mano a nuca, preocupado—. Será mejor que me vaya a casa a esperarla.

—Buenas noches, Leon —se despidió Sheva.

—Si sabes algo de Claire o necesitas ayuda para buscarla no dudes en llamarme —dijo Chris, en tono serio.

—Está bien —por su forma de hablar, Leon sabía que no podía engañar a su cuñado tan fácilmente, ya era un hecho que Chris sospechaba de sus problemas maritales con su hermana.

Leon volvió al coche y condujo por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Insistió nuevamente marcando al móvil de su esposa pero seguía apagado.

—¿Dónde demonios estás Claire?

Recordó que Moira mencionó que pidió tres días de licencia, por lo que Claire tenía pensado volver al trabajo. Si su esposa decidía vivir sola, había un lugar en el que probablemente estuviera: su apartamento de soltera. Leon sabía que durante cinco años su esposa intentó sin éxito vender su piso. Viró por la calle treinta y uno y se dirigió al complejo de apartamentos St. George.

Después de cruzar más de media ciudad pasando el límite de velocidad permitido, llegó por fin al edificio veintitrés, en donde se encontraba el apartamento de Claire. Miró al aparcamiento y efectivamente ahí estaba el auto de su esposa. Pasó de la tristeza a la furia en instantes. Leon se sintió herido por la forma en la que Claire dejó su hogar con él. Estacionó el coche bajo un roble y caminó a la entrada principal de la residencia, en donde Joe, el portero lo reconoció al instante.

— ¡Señor Kennedy!

—Joe, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? —dijo Leon, estrechando su mano.

— ¿Viene a visitar a la señorita Redfield? —preguntó el hombre.

— ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? —inquirió Leon tratando de contener su enojo.

—Llegó hace cinco días. Pidió a la administración del edificio enviaran a una persona para limpiar el apartamento. ¿Quiere que lo anuncie, señor?

—No es necesario —Leon le mostró el ramo de flores —. Quiero darle una sorpresa a mi esposa.

.

.

Claire miraba la televisión tumbada en el sofá de la sala de estar. Había sido un día muy complicado; terminar de hacer la mudanza y limpiar el apartamento después de mucho tiempo de estar deshabitado. Dedicó todo el fin de semana más tres días libres que se tomó en su trabajo a terminar de desempacar sus pertenencias, no había mucho que acomodar; sólo ropa, artículos personales y los víveres que ordenó en línea por la mañana. Fiel a su palabra, dejó todo lo demás en la casa que compartió con Leon, no quería llevarse nada que le recordara aquellos años de tristeza y soledad que vivió a lado de su marido.

Pulsó las teclas del control remoto buscando algo que llamara su atención en el televisor, los programas de concursos no le agradaban del todo pero necesitaba distraerse, darle un descanso a su mente por un rato, después de pensar durante esos cuatro días en la reacción que tendría su marido al ver que ella abandonó su hogar junto a él.

Claire siempre había sido una mujer valiente que afrontaba los problemas de frente, no obstante; no se sentía capaz de confrontarse con su marido, no quería una escena o peor: darse cuenta que a él no le importaba que ella dejara la casa que compartieron. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el suave cojín y trató de relajarse. Se llevó la mano al vientre y comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su bebé, en su mente se formó la imagen de una niña con el pelo rubio y los ojos color esmeralda, luego la silueta de un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules. La idea de convertirse en madre la llenaba de alegría, disipando por un momento la amargura que sentía. De pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, sacándola de su ensoñación. Claire se levantó del sofá y acudió a la entrada.

—Seguro es el chico de la pizza —murmuró Claire sacando un par de billetes de sus jeans.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al ver quien estaba parado en el umbral.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo Leon, en tono ácido.

—Claro, pasa —respondió Claire, nerviosa.

Leon entró a la sala de estar, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Claire lo siguió de cerca, intrigada.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó Claire.

— ¿Tienes café?

—Puedo prepararlo, anda vamos a la cocina —sugirió Claire.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina, al fondo del apartamento, una vez ahí, Claire sacó el café molido del estante y puso un poco en la cafetera. Ella miró el aparato y esperó a que éste lanzara un pitido avisando que la bebida estaba lista. En realidad solo quería un par de minutos para pensar bien lo que le diría a su acompañante acerca de su repentina partida de casa.

Claire sirvió dos tazas y le entregó una Leon. No se molestó en poner azúcar o crema, ya que sabía que su marido prefería el café solo. Notó que había llegado con un ramo de peonías rosa, la flor favorita de ella y éste estaba sobre la mesa. Se sentó frente a él y ambos bebieron de sus tazas en silencio. La tensión entre ellos flotaba como una nube espesa, haciendo que el aire fuera irrespirable.

— ¿Cómo fue tu viaje a Eslovenia? —preguntó Claire, en un intento de romper el hielo.

—No muy bien. Hubo un atentado en un evento privado con el Primer Ministro. No hubo víctimas, más bien fue advertencia de lo que sucedería si vamos tras ellos. Además, me asignaron como investigador en jefe del caso —respondió Leon en tono seco.

—Felicidades, Leon. Aunque lamento lo del atentado. —Claire sonrió.

—En realidad no me hace tan feliz como piensas —confesó Leon de mala gana—. Quería tomarme un descanso largo.

— ¿Tú te tomas unas vacaciones? —inquirió Claire, sorprendida—. Si desde que te conozco no haces otra cosa que no sea trabajar.

—La gente cambia —dijo él con amargura.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos. Claire jugó nerviosa con su taza de café, mientras de que Leon no dejaba de clavar su mirada en ella.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa? —inquirió Leon sin rodeos.

—No tiene sentido que siga viviendo en esa casa —respondió ella con amargura.

—Aún seguimos casados, tú lugar es estar en tu casa, no en esta pocilga.

Claire sintió como la furia comenzaba a bullir en su interior. Aquel apartamento era su piso de soltera y lo había comprado con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿A qué has venido, Leon?, ¿a buscar respuestas o a criticar mi nueva vida? —lo cuestionó, irritada.

—Todavía no firmamos el divorcio y tú ya quieres vivir como una mujer soltera —Leon le recriminó—. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por separarte de mí?, ¿acaso estás saliendo con alguien a mis espaldas?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —espetó Claire, incrédula.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de traicionarme.

Claire, incapaz de contener su enojo, le propinó una bofetada a su marido, acto seguido tomó las flores de la mesa y se las arrojó encima a Leon.

— ¡Largo de mi apartamento!

— ¡Entonces tengo razón!—Leon espetó, furioso.

— ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡sabes que sería incapaz de hacer algo tan ruin! —Chilló Claire con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Yo si respeté nuestro matrimonio, en cambio tú si pudiste engañarme con tu compañera.

Leon se quedó en silencio.

—Vete, por favor. Mi abogada te hará llegar los documentos del divorcio.

Leon tomó lo que quedó del ramo de peonías y salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás. Claire cerró la puerta tras él, se apoyó en ella y comenzó a sollozar, llevándose las manos al rostro.

.

.

Rock and Wings era uno de los bares más populares de Los Ángeles, famoso por sus variados snacks, cerveza alemana y su receta secreta de alitas picantes. Todo aquello amenizado por música de rock clásico, especialmente ochentero y noventero.

Carlos llegó quince minutos antes y solicitó una mesa cerca de la terraza para tener un poco más de privacidad. La joven mesera preguntó si deseaba ordenar y este le dijo que esperaría a su acompañante, por lo que decidió esperar a Jill antes de ordenar cualquier cosa.

A pesar de ser un lugar sencillo, era bastante amplio; había bastantes mesas, una barra grande, espacio para billar, escenario para presentaciones en vivo, área para fumadores y cuatro pantallas gigantes donde se transmitían videos musicales que amenizaban el lugar, eso sin contar la decoración en tonos rojo, naranja y negro con temática de retro.

"Definitivamente, el estilo de Jill." Pensó mientras miraba la silueta de Gwen Stefani en las pantallas, cantando "Don't speak", el clásico de No Doubt.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una mujer se acercó a su mesa con seguridad, mientras la hostess la acompañaba.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó con educación y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Buenas noches. —Le contestó él en automático, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Desean que les traiga el menú? —Preguntó la chica.

—Por favor. —Pidió Jill mientras se quedaba de pie junto a la mesa. La chica se retiró y nuevamente se quedó a solas con su acompañante.

Carlos se levantó rápidamente y enseguida tiró hacia atrás la silla de junto para ayudar a la chica con su asiento.

—Vaya, caballerosidad. —Dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

—Parece que se te olvida con quién estás tratando.

—No lo olvido, sólo creía que los caballeros ya se habían extinguido. —Dijo a la vez que se sentaba.

—Recuerda que no te dejaría en un mundo frío y cruel sin ningún Carlos. Y mientras yo exista tú tendrás quien te abra la puerta, te ayude con tu asiento y por supuesto, pague la cuenta. —Mencionó acomodándose en su asiento.

—Aún no estoy de acuerdo en lo último.

—Podemos negociarlo, pero al menos ya aceptaste lo primero y por mí está bien.

Enseguida llegó la chica que atendería su mesa, les entregó el menú y tomó su orden, dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. —Mencionó Carlos, agradeciendo la compañía.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme. Bueno, esta cena tenía como propósito ponernos al día, así que hablemos. Dispara, estoy lista para las preguntas. —Habló ella mientras les traían sus bebidas; una cerveza para ella y una naranjada con agua mineral para Carlos.

—Tranquila supercop, esto no es un interrogatorio, es solo una plática entre viejos amigos.

Ella le dio un trago a su cerveza y disimuló una sonrisa cuando escuchó el apodo con que él la había llamado.

"¿Viejos amigos, eh?" Pensó Carlos por su parte, al repetir en su cabeza la elección de palabras.

—Pero bueno, empecemos por algo amable, ¿vienes aquí a menudo?

—Sí y no, siempre pido para llevar. Me gusta cenar las alitas de aquí cuando no tengo ánimos de cocinar.

—Vaya, creí que solías venir con algún amigo. —Lanzó de manera distraída con la intención de tantear el terreno. Valentine se dio cuenta de esto e iba a contestar algo ingenioso, pero en ese momento llegó la mesera con su comida; papas fritas y alitas con aderezos.

—Si necesita algo más, no dude en pedirlo. —Le dijo de una manera sobradamente coqueta la joven al ex mercenario.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

La chica se fue con una sonrisa triunfante, sin embargo, esa acción no pasó desapercibida para la mujer de cabello rubio.

—Sigues teniendo bastante éxito con las mujeres. —Mencionó a la vez que se llevaba una papa frita a la boca.

— ¿Lo dices por la mesera? —Le preguntó con diversión.

—No, cuando te llame mencionaste a una tal Selina… Ya sabes, siempre has sido afortunado en el amor, hay cosas que no cambian. —Se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo alitas con aderezo.

Su supercop era más directa de lo que recordaba.

—En definitiva hay cosas que no cambian. —Le dio la razón pero refiriéndose a otra cosa totalmente distinta a la que ella decía entre líneas y agregó; —No tengo tanta suerte como quisiera. Pero ahora que lo pienso, si tengo una pregunta; —dijo siguiéndole el juego— ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Nuevamente había actuado por impulso, había jugado demasiado con Carlos e hizo la pregunta que no esperaba que le hiciera tan pronto.

—Ya lo sabes, encontré tu número en mi vieja agenda y quería comprobar si seguía siendo el mismo.

—Esa no es una respuesta. —Protestó.

— ¿Qué te trajo aquí? —Cuestionó.

—Trabajo.

Después de las cortantes respuestas, siguieron así por algunos minutos, comiendo en silencio, con "Pretty Woman" de música de fondo.

Carlos se cansó del silencio incómodo y finalmente decidió romper el hielo:

—Decir me pidió ayuda para la labor que le asignaron en Terra Save; tienen un proyecto grande en mente para rescatar y tratar víctimas del bioterrorismo de manera inmediata, ya sabes, apoyo médico, psicológico, más labores de misión y rescate en los países más desprotegidos.

— ¿Demir es tu jefe? —Preguntó con interés.

Él sonrió ante la pregunta.

—No, es mi mejor amigo. Yo trabajo en la Policía de Sao Paulo, en Brasil, en el departamento de inteligencia; estaba trabajando en una investigación sobre una célula criminal que lleva varios meses dándonos problemas porque su red de operación está en algún punto de la frontera entre Colombia y Brasil. Sin embargo dejé en manos de un colega ese tema para ayudar a Demir, me pidió su ayuda para coordinar las operaciones de rescate y liberación de víctimas.

—Vaya, deben ser grandes amigos para que aceptaras algo así. —Comentó estando sorprendida de la labor de su ex compañero.

—Ese sujeto es como mi hermano, sé que si yo necesitara ayuda, él haría lo mismo por mí.

—Lo entiendo, en algún momento, Claire fue mi mejor amiga, pero un tiempo nos distanciamos. Mejor dicho, me distancié de ella. —Mencionó con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

— ¿Pasó algo malo entre ustedes?

—Nada, es sólo que me alejé de ella cuando me divorcié de Chris.

Carlos se llevó una mano a la cara con sorpresa.

—Vaya si seré imbécil, con razón ese apellido me sonaba, Claire Redfield es hermana de Chris Redfield. Entonces ella no era sólo tu mejor amiga, también tu cuñada.

—Así es, a decir verdad, Chris era mi mejor amigo, aún más que Claire. Sin embargo, no funcionó. —Lamentó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Se interesó.

—Él se enamoró de otra persona.

—No me digas que Chris se atrevió a engañarte. —Repentinamente su expresión tranquila cambió a una de molestia.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Contestó enseguida mientras negaba con las manos. —Chris es de los hombres más decentes y honestos que he conocido y jamás se atrevió a faltarme. Es solo que pasaron cosas y… —tartamudeó—Él se enamoró de alguien más, y yo me di cuenta de ello. Aunque, siendo justa, cuando eso pasó nuestro matrimonio ya iba en picada, y desde hacía mucho tiempo antes, yo ya no estaba enamorada de él. —Contó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento mucho, Jill. De verdad lamento que no hayas podido ser feliz con él. —Expresó sinceramente, empático con la situación.

—Gracias, no hay nada que lamentar. Supongo que así es la vida, ¿no? A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. —Platicó tratando de animarse a sí misma. —De verdad quiero que Chris sea feliz, lo merece y creo que su nueva esposa es una gran mujer.

—Eso habla bien de ti, no hablas con rencor de tu ex marido.

—Ya hablamos mucho de mí, ¿y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo está la señora Oliveira? —Le dio un trago a su cerveza. Ahora era su turno de sacarle información.

—No hay ninguna señora Oliveira. —Dijo sin rodeos.

— ¿De verdad? Me sorprende. —Comentó a la vez que remojaba una zanahoria mini en el aderezo.

Él alzó las cejas.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Ya te lo dije, siempre fuiste afortunado.

—Ya te respondí, no como yo quisiera. —Repuso. —Aún estoy buscando a la indicada.

Jill levantó su cerveza en señal de un brindis y él alzó su vaso con naranjada, correspondiendo el gesto.

—Entonces propongo un brindis; porque la encuentres pronto. ¡Salud! —Chocó el cuello de la botella, que hizo un fino sonido al choque de los cristales.

— ¡Salud! Mejor dicho, para que esta vez, ella me corresponda. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Valentine sonrió entendiendo la indirecta, sin embargo fingió no haberlo hecho, para poder seguir jugando sus cartas con Carlos. Por su parte, él se sentía bastante complacido por los resultados de este reencuentro, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de las autoras.
> 
> Light of Moon: Como siempre es un gusto leernos otra vez, esperando que se encuentren bien y con salud. Esperamos que disfruten muchísimo la actualización, así como nosotras disfrutamos de escribirla. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!
> 
> Addie Redfield: Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer esta historia. Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, como siempre un gusto trabajar con mi amiga Light of Moon.


End file.
